Universe 63: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by LurkerLordX
Summary: Across the Multiverse exist many worlds, some so indistinguishable from our own it would take a lifetime to find where they diverse, others are more obvious, world 63 is a special case, a world where all men were women and all women men, but this isn't simply a female dominated world, no this is something wholly unique to it's own self, this is world 63.
1. MMPR 63: Day of the Dumpster (1)

**Day of the Dumpster 63**

Beyond Earth lies the moon and NASADA has just landed their latest team to explore the always exciting celestial body, 30 years of moon landings and NASADA is always bringing back something new, be it data or strange relics.

"Hey look at that!" One of the two ladies in their silver space suit exclaimed as a crimson light caught her eye in the distance.

The duo quick to make their way toward the shimmering mystery, a large coppery/steel cylinder half buried into the surface with a red jewel in the center.

"What do you think it is?"

"Looks like some kind of space dumpster."

"Let's open it!"

A the first explorer's hand reached for the jewel it seemed to glow brighter as the young women each move to opposite side and carefully removed the lid releasing a quartet of strange creatures.

"Let's get out of here!"

Which they quick made their way away from as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Yeah!"

"Alright! We're out!" One of the creatures a small blue ogre of a woman moves back to the container as the astronauts stumbled and watched, "Hey Rito wake up! We're free!"

"Ahhh!" Their master exclaimed as the robed sorcerer poked his head free of the container.

"Uh oh morning breath," The Ogres fumbled in her satchel as her taller black clad companion wanted over, patting the first shoulder as a bird/dog like monster in white hung back by the tall gold monkey woman.

"Oh it's good to be free after 10,000 years."

"Here your evilness let me help you," The black clad monster said softly as she helped guet the sorcerer's feet under him, "Walk with me, talk with me."

"Uh you made me step in a puddle you nit wit!" He roared as he drew up his staff and blasted the container to debris, the two astronauts watching on in terror, "Get out of my way!"

The explorers now holding his attention the sorcerer gloated, "Oh don't leave your going to miss my coming out party, that's where I destroy the nearest planet!" and turned her attention sideways as he stared out at the blue orb in the sky laughing, "Earth!"

"Angel Grove Radio!" A soft male voice sang as it transitioned to an energetic woman's voice, "It's a gorgeous Saturday here in Angel Grove and a big hello goes out to Erna's and the kids of the angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. Keep those fruit shakes flowing, Ernie."

As a light beat began to play we see the youth center is in full swig, some key players in the action include the young man Ashley on the balance beam working on his balance, a heavy brace over his right knee, the slight of frame and petite Altha trading kicks with the much larger African girl Beth who was timing her movements in beat with the music, the young Asian boy Geryon, doing basic breathing kata practicing as he watched Ashley perform a back-flip on the balance beam.

Back at Beth and Altha we find Beth going in for a stomach kick only for Altha to catch her leg and flip her, but the agile Beth is able to recover in the air and land on her feet.

"Nice recovery Beth," Altha laughs as she moves to hug her sparing partner.

"Yeah, thanks for teaching me, Altha!"

While Ashley moves to the end of the balance beam and somersaults off the end landing on one leg, arms out in an almost crane like pose.

"I don't know how you pull of those stunts with such a bum leg Ash, but its awesome!" Geryon congratulates as he moves to his friend's side.

"Thanks Gery, but really it just takes precision is all."

"Hey girls!" The newest figure enters dressed in a white training gi with a blue head back to keep her hair back and large goggles over her glasses as she makes her way over to Altha and Beth, looking curiously over at the first, "What happened to your glasses?"

Before Altha can respond Beth cuts in with her own introduction pulling the timid girl into a warm embrace, "Yo, Velma what's up!"

"Well I think I'm mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class."

As the duo talk Altha pulls a small case from one of her pockets and opens it to put on her own glasses, much smaller and cuter then the large rims of Velma's under her protective goggles.

"Hey goggles that's not a bad idea at all to keep my glasses from falling off!" She smiles as she pats Velma's back reassuringly.

As the trio catch us as new duo of ladies enter, one a large heavy set woman in leather, the other her polar opposite and rail thin stick of a girl in chains and a dress jacket. As the former takes off her sun glasses the two case the joint with mischievous grins.

"Oh know look who's here," Gery groans.

"Bulk and Skull," Ash groans along with his friend.

"Hi boys," The duo turn their attention to Ash and Gery, "How about that double date we talked about?"

"Yeah," Skull laughs manically, "What about it?"

"Sorry girls," Gery says softly.

Skull is about to walk off only for Bulk to pull her back in line shaking her head as she glares at the boys, "What's the matter? We're not pretty enough for ya?"

"Leave us alone Bulk," Gery sighs.

"Oh yeah!" she counters aggressively, "Make me."

"Yeah, make me!" Skull parrots as Beth makes her way behind the boys.

"Her..." Skull's voice weakens as his finger changes from pointing to herself to Bulk, as Beth puts a comforting hand on each of the boys shoulders, "Make Her."

"Hey you hear what he said," Beth injects.

"Oh, what do you know?" Bulk scoffs, "The dancer wants to be a fighter."

Ash bites his tongue and sighs it's one thing to be known as 'the cripple' but 'the guy who beat up a couple punk girls was even worse.

"Come on Ash," Gery tries to raise his friends spirits, "We can handle these two."

"Oh really?" Bulk scoffs back, "Let's show them some karate Skull."

Which instantly made Ash smile, 'If they actually know how to fight it's not so bad.'

Beth steps off as Bulk and Skull charge the bowls howling, only for them to step to the side, grab their arms and flip the two girls onto their backs and the mats on either side of the balance beam bringing a raucous laughter from the numerous kids around the Youth Center.

"You girls should really join Altha's Karate Class."

"Whoop," Beth chuckles as the Boys look smugly at each other.

Back on the moon the Sorcerer Rito watches through a telescope as he laughs evilly "Yes, I like it." 

"Good," The golden monster gloats with her master as the black and blue monsters make take sharp breaths of excitement.

"Finster! Start making Putty Patrollers," Rito commands of the monster in white back in her lab.

"I lead them down and make the Earth yours, Empress," The golden one adds in as her master screeches in joy. 

"And one...two...block three...punch four...and continue," Altha instructs as she walks the edge of her class, a mix of young women and children of both genders before making her way over to Velma who was struggling to keep up with the other students.

"Ba-ro," With the simple word the student next to Velma straightens out and steps off to the side so Altha can fall into pose beside her, "Velma, try this."

With a careful eye Velma does her best to mimic Altha but it's clear she is out of her element with each pose before giving a defeated sigh and stepping out of form into a relaxed stand, "I'm just not good at this."

"Velma, don't worry. I mean, even I was a beginner once." Altha says patiently with a calming touch to Velma shoulder and a motion of her finger as she stepped toward the front of the class. "Joon-be."

In turn the rest of the students stopped their katas and took relaxed stances.

"Alright class what does Martial Arts helps us develop?"

Ever the overachiever Velma was one of the first, but not only, student to raise her hand, a couple even beat her to the punch.

"Velma?"

"Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty, and discipline." 

"That's good," Altha smiles, "You memorized that very quickly."

To which Velma could only smile and shrug her hands.

"Hey! Geek." Bulk makes her presence know as she and Skull push their way to the front of the class in new gis, but with their jackets atop them as they chuckle, approaching Altha, "Teach us how to beat people up."  
"Yeah." Skull laughs before striking a pose and giving an overly dramatic martial arts yelp.

"Martial Arts was not developed to hurt others."

"We did not sign up for a geeky karate class."

"Okay, Bulk." Altha calmly holds her composure. "maybe you are ready for some more advanced training techniques."

"Oh, okay," Bulk smirks confidently as Altha steps back. 

"Try this," And snickers as she doies a stand side kick "Side kick." 

Bulk snickers, "Anything you can do, I can do better, baby."

And to her credit she does a decent side kick, Skull applauding energetically all the while.

"Tornado kick."

As Altha stepped back Bulk swallowed hard but would not be embarrassed again as she wound up and threw herself face first to the ground, rousing another round of laugher from the various students, Velma included, despite herself.

"Class dismissed."

Later at the Youth Center the gang, Altha, Velma, Beth, Gery, and Ash sat around a table now in more casual clothes.

"Velma, I'm telling you, for your first lesson you did really well."

"I did?" She smiled to Altha.

"Yeah, we were watching you," Ash adds in with a smile.

Still doubting herself Velma's voice wavered, "I don't know if I've got what it takes." 

"It's all a state of mind, Velma," Gery adds in, "You don't need to be strong for Martial Arts." 

"It's all up here," Beth adds in tapping her temples.

Velma smiles.

"Hey, girls." A large woman in a floral shirt arrived at their table with a trey full of frothed drinks.

"Hey, Ernie." 

"Who ordered the spinach juice?"

Velma smiled weakly and raised her hand as 4 others pointed to her just as the place began to shake.

"Oh, no! It's an earthquake. Everybody, stay calm!" Ernie says loudly, but calmly enough for everyone to hear as she turns to look around the room loosing her hold on the trey ans giving Bulk a face full of smoothie. "Sorry, Bulk." 

People were quick to flee the Youth Center screaming as things began to fall, even the gang started to stand and get ready to leave as the place emptied out.

"Oh, man, must be the big one," Beth exclaimed with a hint of terror.

"Something tells me this is no earthquake," Velma added as the gang struggled to get their footing stable enough to run 

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location Alpha 5, a robot assistant, and Zordonna, a interdimensional sorceress trapped inside a time lock that only allowed her head to be projected were also experiencing the massive quake.

"Danger, danger." Alpha warned as she struggled to keep her balance, "It's the big one. We'll all be destroyed."

"Calm down alpha It's Rito. He's escaped and he's attacking the planet."

"Ay-yi-yi. What do we do?" 

"Teleport to us five emotionally mature and overachieving young adults." 

"No! Not that! Not teenagers!" Alpha bounced in her place is disbelief.

"That's correct, Alpha."

"I was afraid of that."

As Alpha reached the controls to begin the sequence Altha and the others struggled to keep their balance, winding up as the last five still in the Youth Center main room. Now normally Ernie would never leave her Juice Bar unattended and make sure all patrons got out safely however due to the sudden quake she was making sure the people who got out were directed toward the exit, and she had every intention of doubling back to check on anyone still left inside before even thinking of leaving the building entirely, but at the moment only Altha and her friends remained and they found a strange energy fill them as they found themselves unable to move further toward the exit, their feet rooted in place.

"Oh, my gosh what's happening?" Ash began to panic a little, it was bad enough when one leg acted up but to find both feet firmly locked to the ground during a quake of this magnitude was terrifying.

"This is too weird," Gery added next as the strange energy coursed through them, seeming to linger unusually long in his chest and groin as it circulated throughout his body.

"Hold on!" Altha commanded to get everyone's panic under control as they were suddenly spirited away into beams of light and flying over the countryside.

"Whoa!" They all said in unison as they were teleported away. Only to land an instant later inside Alpha and Zordonna's Command Center.

"This isn't exactly the mall, is it?" Ash was the first to find his voice, trying to bring some levity to the situation as they landed.

The Command Center seemingly empty as they arrived.

"This place is magnificent," Velma gasped in geeky awe as she scanned the area with a small twirl.

"I don't get it." Beth seemed just as confused and less awe struck as she looked around, "How'd we end up here?"

Gery was hunched over one of the console, looking quite green around the gills, "Let's just never do that again!"

Ash knew that look in his friend's eyes and quickly tore off his vest just as Gery emptied his stomach into the folds, "Like Yuck!"

"You feeling better now?" Altha gently touched his back as she helped him to find a seat.

"I just want to know where here is," He moaned sickly.

"Maybe the answer's in these controls," Velma suggested as she moved over to one of the consoles.

"Don't touch that," Alpha was quick to make her presence known to stop Velma's tampering as well as to deliver a bucket for Gery to retch into before face planting onto the floor, and into the mess in Ash's jacket, "Who-whoa!"

"Whoa! A fully sentient, multifunctional gyinoid," Velma cooed as she helped alpha to her feet, "Never seen anything like it. Whoa." 

"Welcome, humans." The main tube came to life as Zordonna appeared.

"Uh-oh," Gery trembled given the mess he had made in the giant foloting head's domain.

"So who are you?" Altha asked calmly.

"Like, what are you?" Ash added.

"I am Zordonna, an interdimensional being caught in a time warp."

"And my name is Alpha 5."

"Excuse me will, like, somebody come back to Earth and pick me up me? Because I am totally confused."

"It's quite simple young sir," Zordonna explained, "This planet is under attack and I brought you here to save it."

"Oh, yeah, right," Beth laughed, with Ash joining in. 

"Ah! A nonbeliever. Look behind you at the Viewing Globe. Your doubts will be answered in the images you see."

At the mention of the globe the five turned and headed for the large object, which came to life with a image of Rito on a bike flying through the city with Goldar flying just behind him."

"This is Rito Repulsa, an intergalactic sorcerer who is bent on controlling the universe."

The image now changed to a small unit of gray men with faces like melted butter, "With his henchmen and Putty Patrollers he plans to conquer the Earth."

"What does all of this," Grey turned first to face Zordon again, "have to do with us?"

"You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rito. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs." 

"Dinosaurs?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Behold! The key to your power."

And in a flash of energy strange new buckles appeared on their waists which they each in turn removed to get a better look at them.

"Whoa!"

"What are these?"

"Your Power Morphers. When in danger, raise them to the sky calling the name of your dinosaur and you will morph into a fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers."

"Morph?" Ash once again found himself asking the stupid questions.

"Metamorphosis." Velma elaborated.

"That means to change," but Gery clarified it.

"As Power Rangers you will have access to a universe of power and will command a fleet of machines called 'Zoids.'" 

"I don't get it," Gery admitted confused. 

"Altha, bold and powerful you shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinozoid." 

"Bethany, clever and brave. You shall command the Mastodon Dinozoid." 

"Ashley, graceful and smart the Pterodactyl Dinozoid shall be yours to command."

"Velma, patient and wise you shall command the powerful Triceratops Dinozoid."

"Geryon, fearless and agile the Sabre-toothed Tiger Dinozoid will be under your command." 

"Observe the Viewing Globe," then Zordonna directed their attentions back to the Viewing Globe as imanges of their new suits and Zoids appeared for simulated combat against putties before forming together into a massive tank and shortly a warrior form, "Just as the five of you work together so do your Zoids. When you need help you need only to turn to the Power of the Dinozoids which will come together to form the Mighty Gyazoid." 

"Power Morphers? Gyazoids?" Beth shook her head as she turned back to Zordonna, "I'm out, this is just too weird for me. I'll tell you what- it's been real but I got to go." 

"Yeah, see you," Ash waved as he followed Beth, 'What use is a cripple like me fighting evil.' 

"You all coming? Altha!"

"What?" She said distracted, unable to take her eyes off Zordonna.

"Let's go, man."

"Yeah."

As the five took their leave Zordonna remained confident, "Very well then, let the Power protect you."

"Well that didn't go very well, did it? Ay-yi-yi."

"Great," Ash sighed as they emerged out of the command Center to the middle of no where with a shrug, "He could have sent us back into town." 

Back on the moon.

"Zordon, I'm surprised- teenagers? So you think you can stop me, do you? Finster, hurry up with those Putty Patrollers!"

"Yes, Your Evil Badness, I'm molding the last ones," Finster called calmly back as she pressed some clay into some mods before setting the 3 new figures onto a trey.

"Those kids will be space dust," The blue ogress bounced as she watched Finster work. 

"And the beauty is if they don't, we can always make more. Now into the Monster-Matic they go. Ten seconds should do it."

As she threw the switch the trey of monsters rolled into the loud clanking machine as Rito arrived to watch the clay man drop from the emergence tube with a wicked grin, "Now, my Putties prepare to get those teenagers." 

"Girls, we shouldn't have left," Altha slowed, her doubts surfacing, "I mean, he chose us to save the world. I say we do it."

"Do you really think we can?" Gery counters, "I mean look at the mess I made back there to Ash's vest."

"Girls," Beth tried to reason, "You don't even know what you're talking about, I mean we were talking to a giant floating head."

"Yeah and I'm not exactly super hero materia with this leg-shoot." 

"What is it Ash?"

"We were in such a hurry I left my vest behind, I loved that vest."

"We have already traveled pretty far, it would be illogical to turn back just for a soiled garment."

"I, like, get that Velma, I'm not some dumb blond you know, still a bummer."

As they continued to talk Rito watched from his telescope, "Those stupid teenagers don't know who they're messing with! Ah! Get the Putties. It's time."

Turning from his telescope Goldor laughs with him.

"All right. Take that!" With a blast from his wand a suddenly explosion near the kids caught them off guard."

"Everybody down!"

"What was that?"

Their questions we go unanswered as a contingent of Putties surrounded them.

"Hey."  
"Look out!"

Surrounded Ash screams as a pair of Putties grab him and begin to drag him off, "Let go of me!"

"Beth!"

"Right," she nods to Altha as she break off after a couple of the Putties slipping some headphones over her ears, "These two are mine."

As the electronic music starts she slides into her unique stance for fighting as she moves in to attack her chosen targets.

Gery and Altha are also quick to engage as Velma quickly calls a time out, "Wait!" So she can stow her glasses in the pocket of her coveralls. Altha however take no such pause before diving into to attack her own. Like Ash Velma finds herself having trouble with the Putties engaging her, choosing more of a bob and weave dodging tactic and making the enemy hit themselves then direct combat, but she does get in a good hit now and again. As his attackers change from holding him about the waise to each arm however Ash is able to knock one back with a back flip and kick another, giving out a sharp breath as he is forced to use his bad leg on the attack which gives the Putties time to recover and toss him toward a rock. He is soon joined by Velma, Beth, Gery, and eventually even Altha is out muscled and tossed into the pile, loosing her glasses in the process.

"This day is just too weird," Ash sighs in fustration.

"What do we do now?" A scared Gery wonders next.

Altha turns her focus to her belt as she pulls out her Morpher "Zordonna said these Power Morphers give us power. Let's do it."

Getting to their feet the five draw their Morphers and call out their names.

"Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Triceratops! Sabre-toothed Tiger! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!"

"Zordon, they did it! They made the metamorphosis!" Alpha exclaims as she Watches the Viewing Globe.

"Good, teleport them to Angel Grove City. Rita just sent down Goldar."

"Right away, Zordon."

"We're teleporting again," Velma/The Blue Ranger exclaims as they are oncemore spirited away.

"Where are we going?" Ash wonders.

"We're going to save the world," Altha says confidently.

"I'm going to be sick again," Gery moans as they fky over mountains and plains again.

"All right, let's do it," the Red Ranger command as they land and take battle posture.

Geryon swallowing back his bile to join the battle cry, "Hi-ya!"

However as Goldar and the Putties appear to confront them the five find all their weaknesses gone, their confidence boosted, even Ash's leg was only a dull ache under the pink spandex that clad his body and they were taking the putties apart.

"Finster!" Rito rages as he storms into the lab, "Those stupid Putties are getting beaten by a bunch of pimple-faced nitwits! They're pathetic!"

"How about making Goldar big with your wand?" the ogress suggests.

Grumbling Rito storms off back to the observatory area, "I always have to do everything myself. Finster, I'll deal with your later!"

"Oh, dear."

"Magic wand, make my Goldar grooooow!" Before hurling her staff toward the Earth.

When it hits the ground breaks open releasing a gas that causes Goldar to grow to massive size, towering over many buildings, and even the Rangers.

"Look at her, that dude's huge!" Red notes as Goldar laughs and growls as she terrorizes some of the peep on the street under her feet.

"Back off, fang face."  
"The good guys are here."  
"Get off our planet."  
"Because we're the Power Rangers!"

"And we're not backing down."

Goldar is not impressed by their posturing and moved to destroy them with her massive sword. 

Dodging they raise their hands to the sky, "Dinozoid Power!"

From all across the city the Dinozoids come and Red/Altha is the first to leap into action toward her;s, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Yeah! All right!"

"Log on!"

"Let's go to it," black exclaims and she and blue leap to their Zoids.

"Going up," Yellow cuts in next as he and Pink leap together.

"Beth here, this is kicking!"

"This is Velma – all systems go."

"Gery here, ready to go!"

"Hey, nice stereo." 

Goldar growls as she watches in disbelief.

"Gyazoid power on!"

"Gery here this is AMAZING, I seem to be able to drive this thing!"

"Affirmative, me too. It's almost like second nature to me."

As the Zoids come together the five find themselves together in a shared cockpit

"All right girls, let's get her."

"Right!"

As the tank formation charges her Goldar counters with an energy blast for her sword.

"Oh!" the Rangers yell as systems explode and the cockpit shakes around them.

"You and your weapons are no match for me."

"All right girls let's see what this baby can do!" 

focusing on Goldar they unreleased a barrage of energy on Goldar who staggers a moment and roars.

"Yeah! Zap him again!"

The second blast knocks Goldar on her back.

"All right! Let's send this girl back where she came from."

"Right!" 

"All right, guys, power it up. Activating Gyazoid Battle Mode." 

As Red charges point into the main reactor a computerized voice chimes in, "Gyazoid sequence has been initiated."

And as they rise into the warrior form it finishes as the eyes flash.

"Activated." 

Once formed Goldar charges in slashing away with her sword as the Gyazoid counters with a couple strong punchers that only manage to knock Goldar over but not for long as she is back on her feet and charging again.

"Altha," Blue warns, "That blow didn't even phase her."

"She's coming at us!"

As Goldar launches into a flying kick the cockpit sparks again as the Gyazoid stumbles back, the Rangers howling out in frustration and pain, "Oh!"

"She's coming at us!" Red warns as Goldar launches into another flying kick that lights sparks everywhere, "Hang on!"

And then Godar is back on the offense forcing the Rangers to dodge as best they can.

"Look out!"

Goldar growls as she takes a moment's respite, "You fools are finished!"

"Power Sword!" Red finally calls as the blade is called down from the heavens and into the Gyazoid's hands.

"Ah, this isn't over," Goldar growls as she stares down an armed Gyazoid and teleports out, "I'll be back." 

"We did it!" the Rangers cheer.

But under his breath pink adds angrily, "victory by default, some win..."

While on the moon Rito is livid, "I can't believe they beat us back!"

"This is all your fault, Squatt," The tall black clad monster hammers on her short blue ogress of a companion's helmet.

"You failed, Goldar." 

"It won't happen again, Emperor," she pledges.

"Shut up!" Rito growls as he storms off, "I've got a headache."

At the Command Center the Ranger cheerily chatter about their victory, Alpha has even found a chair for Gery and a glass of warm milk to settle his stomach and a warm blanket to wrap himself in.

"Thanks Alpha."

"Just part of my job!" She says warmly before moving to Ash and opening up her chest to pull out his Vest, "Here you got fresh and clean from my internal cleaning unit!"

"Like wow Alpha," Ash pulls the vent to her face to inhale the fresh scent before slipping it on, "You're amazing!"

"Congratulations on a job well done," Zordonna begins, "Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or loose the protection of the power: first never use your power for personal gain; never escalate a battle unless Rito forces you; and finally, keep your identity secret. No one may know you are a Power Ranger." 

"Oh, wait a second."

"Yes Bethany what is it?"

"I'm not sure we're all up to this. I mean, we were pretty lucky this time." 

"Luck had nothing to do with it. You five have come together to form as fine a group of superheroes as there has ever been." 

"No way," Ash gushes in disbelief, looking to Beth for confirmation, "Really?"

"You've been through an extraordinary experience together. You need each other now and the world needs you."

"Yeah, all right. I'm in." Ash says enthusiastically.  
"You can count on me," adds Beth.

"You can count on me," Gery inserts next.

"Affirmative."

"I don't know guys," Altha mushes, "I mean the outfits are cool and everything but my hair gets all tangled inside the helmets. Not to mention I lost my glasses in that big fight earlier. I don't think I can do it."

"Oh no."

"Come on Altha we need you."

"Seriously."

"Altha no," Even alpha joins the protests.

"Noooot!" She laughs, "Got you, got you!"

"Circuit overload! Circuit overload!" Alpha begins to smoke, spinning in place, "Ay-yi-yi!"

Quickly Altha runs over to alpha as the other wave the smoke away, "G-Guys, I was just kidding."

Slowly Alpha comes back under control, "Ay-yi-yi oh, humor- what a concept."

With her first outstretched Altha looks to the others, "Let's do it."

One by one they lay their hands atop hers before throwing the all high in the air as they leap up, "POWER RANGERS!"

Tommy = Twin = Tammy

Zack = God Remembers = Beth (God is my Oath)

William = Resolute Protector = Velma

Jason = Healer = Altha

Trini = Triad/three = Geryon/Gery

Kimberly = Forrest Meadow = Ashley (Meadow of Ash trees)

Ernie = Sincere = Erna

Zordonna and Alpha 5

Rito Repulsa


	2. MMPR 63: High Five (2)

**High Five 63**

At the Youth Center we find Gery practicing his katas among a group of other students while Altha and Beth's voices could be heard a short distance away cheering on Ash as he pulled himself up the rope climb.

"Okay, Ash, you can do it, come on."  
"Come on! - Come on! Keep going! Keep going, Ashley."

"It's just Ash, okay?"

"Ash! Be careful!" Gery cautions as he makes his way over "If you slip, you can really hurt yourself." 

"Yo, man, back off." 

"You're gonna make him nervous," Altha adds.

"Nervous? Man, I never get nervous, when I climb." Ash laughs as he suddenly looses his grip causing Gery to shriek like a girl only for his to laugh showing it was all a big joke, "Up here man it doesn't matter how bad my leg gets, I'm king of the world!" 

As Beth laughs Altha gives a stern glare to Ash, "Not funny Ash, not funny."

"Oh come on Altha I got this totally under control!"

"Guys, I'm gonna be over there," Gery says softly back away, "At least its down-to-earth."

"Na man, you should give it a try," Beth interjects.

"Are you kidding? Uh-uh. You'll never catch me climbing anything that high. See ya."

"Looks like somebody's got a case of height fright," Altha smiles to Beth jokily who returns the look.

"Get a room you two," Ash jokes from the top of the rope.

"W-what...na man it's not like," Beth flusters before a new arrival focuses her attention, "Yo! Velma, my main brain! What's up?"

"Hey!" She answers softly closing the book she was skimming in one hand as she makes her way over to the two, "Well, actually, I do have some exciting news to disseminate. See, I've made a significant breakthrough regarding the cross-"

"Velma! Head up!" Ash jokes as she drops down onto her shoulders while still holding the ropes and swinging them back and forth a bit as Velma shrieks in terror eyes wide until they both go for a tumble, landing at Gery's feet at a push bar machine who just shakes his head in disgust.

"I'm not even going to ask how's your knee you deserve whatever you got."

Ash just shrugs, "My knee's fine."

"That was good. That was good. You guys should try out for the circus," Beth laughs as Altha just gives another disapproving glare. 

"Nah. The circus don't take geek clowns," Bulk chides as she enters.  
"Geek clowns- that's great. That is so funny."

"Why don't you guys just crawl back to the ooze you came from?" Altha glowers as the five teens gather by Bulk and Skull around the rope.

"Oh, that's funny, especially coming from a friend of the monkey man here."

"Yeah? At least I can make it _all_ the way to the top."

"Hey, hey, hey. You sayin' that Bulk can't do it? Yeah, that's what you're sayin' alright," Skull presses getting right up in Ash's face.

"Step aside," Bulk pulls her partner away so she can stare down the impassive Ash, "let me show you how it's done."

To which Beth, Altha, and Ash all share bemused glances before Bulk and Spike make their way to the rope proper.

"Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" Altha asks calmly and genuinely.

"What do you think I am—stupid?"

"Well, you know what they say if the rope fits climb it!" Beth teases as she swings the rope over to Bulk.

"Ha ha ha! Good," Which gets Skull laughing manically.

Grasping the rope Bulk jump only to loose her grip and fall onto her ass.

"Hey, Bulky, I thought you were going up," Even Velma gets in on the teasing.

Scowling Bulk spits on her hands getting a bit from Skull as well before rubbing them together and jumping up. Only for the rope to pull free and drop her back to the matt, followed shortly by some of the ceeling which gets the entire Youth Center laughing at her.

"Oh, yeah, Bulk, you, uh really showed us this time, didn't you?" Beth teases just before Altha slap her and kneels down to help up Bulk.

"Yeah. Showed them!" Skull laughs.

"You alright Bulk, here let me give you a hand up."

Bulk glowers at her slapping the hand aside, "I don't need your help, just fix the damn rope before next time."

On the moon Rito watches laughing himself, "Those Power Rangers are gonna wish they never tangled with me! I'll trap them in a time warp the same way I did Zordonna, and when I'm through, the world is going to be mine!"

"See I, uh, finally completed a narrow-beam transmission module that will allow wave function over an extended interval," Velma explains as she leads the Rangers out of the Youth Center, pausing to turn back to them for response, "Well? Aren't you all excited?"

"I will be as soon as I figure out what you just said," Beth answers with a shrug as they follow Velma to her locker which when she opens its a mess of electronic parts threaten to fall out but never do.

"She's created a communication device using microwaves," Gery explains simply.

"Affirmative," Velma explains as she pulls a handful of meta watches from her locker and hands one to each of the teens, "See? We now have connection to Zordon and Alpha in the Command Center."

"This is morphenomenal," Ash smiles as he slips his on his wrist, noting the pink bands on the metal strap. 

"They respond to tactile pressure followed by auditory stimulus." 

"So what you're saying is that we just touch and talk?" Gery translates, "Like this."

But as he and the others taps the new communicator they instantly teleports away leaving Velma alone to ponder events, "The neutrino power grid must have crossed molecular-"

"Uh-oh! Incoming!" Alpha says in shock just as the 4 main Rangers teleport atop her making her go prone, Velma arriving a moment later into the massive heap of bodies.

"Hey! Hey, guys!" Ash says first trying to extract himself from the pile of bodies.

"Hey hands off the-"

"S-sorry!"

Once the mass of bodies are extracted a fluster Velma casts her gaze to her communicator, "It appears my communicators malfunctioned."

"Oh! Welcome, homeboys, homegirls," Alpha tries to act casual but it comes out forced, "What brings you to the 'hood?"

"Too much TV," Beth jokes getting a laugh from the Rangers, save Velma who is still forced on her invention. 

"I command your latest invention, Velma," Zordonna says proudly, "Not only have you created a communicator, but you've also tapped into the Command Center's teleportation unit. With proper adjustments, it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency. But until Alpha can reprogram it, it will serve as a two-way communication link between the Command Center and each other. From wherever you are."

To which Alpha begins collecting the devices and tinkering with them with a hand tool. "Hmm. This is easy. I just have to reflux the- Uh-oh."

The feedback pulse puts Alpha into overdrive as she begins to run and spin aroun the command Center out of control, "Oh! No, no, no! Ai yi yi yi yi yi!"

"Baboo, is the time device ready, or have you messed it up?" Rito turns to the black clad monster in his employ as she and Squatt tinker with what appears to be a model space shuttle.

"I managed to get it ready, even though this lunkhead slowed me down!" Wacking Squatt for good measure.

"Now, that looks okay!" Rito croons happily.

"It's all programed. It'll fly down to Earth-"

"-and wherever it lands, it'll open up a hole in time!" Squatt continues.

"Then Finster's monster will trap them in the hole and they'll be gone forever!" Baboo finishes.

This brings Rito to Finster's lab, "Finster, the time device is ready! Time to pick a monster!"

Moving over to a table full of moving clay monsters Rito smiles in anticipation, even tickling a few, "The babies! Which one of the delightfully hideous creatures are we using? Ha ha ha! Cootchy cootchy coo!"

"Uh, none, my Queen," Finster explains as she finishes the last touches on a new skeleton monster, "I'm making a new one named Bones. I'm sure she'll be perfect!"

"She better be!" Rito warns as he makes his way over to finster and the finished monster, "She's so gruesome and ugly- just what I wanted." 

"Thank you, my King," Finster coos in delight as she moves Bones to the Monster-Matic. "I've set the monster-matic for full power!"

"Ahh. The Power Rangers will be helpless against him." Rito croons as he waits for Bones to be created impatiently, "What's taking so long? He's going to be overcooked." 

"Hey! Oooh!" Squatt rushes over to watch only to knock her head against Rito's telescope and fall on her rear just as Bones appears.

"Ha ha ha! I am Bones, at your service," Says the monsters as he removes his head and bows.

"Perhaps I should have set the machine on low." 

"All right, salad brains, it's time to launch the time device," Rito roars as he moves back to Squatt and Baboo, "And I don't want any mistakes. I want the Power Rangers gone." 

"You want me to launch it," Baboo picks up the controls and nods for confirmation. 

"Yes!" Rito sheiks annoyed.

"I've just got to pull this lever." 

"Oh boy, I hope she knows what she's doing," Baboo trembles uneasily as she plugs her ears. 

"Ready? Fire!"

Rito laughs as he moves to his telescope trying to track down the device as it rockets towards  
Earth, "Ooh! Where is that thing?! I can't wait to trap those Power Geeks in my time warp. There it is!"

On the streets of Angel Grove people panic and horns honk as they try to avoid the toy weaving through the streets as Squatt, Babboo and Rito cheer until it comes to a end, its nose cone opens and a technicolor vortex is projected from the device, setting off alarms at the Command Center.

"Extreme audio oscillation. What does it indicate?" Velma wonders as everyone looks around confused.

"What is this?"

"What's this noise?" Altha and Beth ask more plainly.

"It's Rita. She sent a device to open a time trap. And the Putty Patrol is gathering outside of town. Find out what they are up to while I analyze the time device."

Alpha prepares the transporter circuits just as Gery has gotten his stomach back under control for the first transport.

"We're out of here!" Altha announces just before they vanish.

"Ugh let me morph before we do that again," Gery groans as he bends over to retch, "It's the only way I can handle it."

Of course while their attention was on Gery they quickly found themselves surrounded by the Putty Patrollers, "

"Guys, we got to morph!" Ash advises as he reaches for his morpher.

However altha disagree and starts to run, leading the others away, Puttys in pursuit, "No! Zordon said we gotta try to take care of things on our own before we use our powers. Come on!"

"Uhh Uh-oh," Velma notes as they are surrounded.

But Altha and Beth just slap hands in a gesture of team work as they take combat stances, the others following suite, "Velma! Gery! Pull some away and spread them out."

Following orders the duo makes a break for it getting a pairs of Puttys to follow, "Split up!"

"Okay."

"You go that way." 

"Right."

With two on his tail Gery drops under a rock face using it to hide as the Puttys take the higher paths looking around for him before dropping down in front of him as he huddles closer to the wall holding his breath until the two run off to continue their search.

Cautiously Gery turns to see where Velma went and his heart nearly stops as he sees Velma shambling up a rock face with a Putty in hot pursuit, "Velma! Velma, come back! You'll fall! Velma! You're too high!"

Steeling himself Gery moves to follow, while the other three continue to struggle against the remaining Putties.

"Whoa!" Velma stops dead now facing a severe drop as Gery continues to work his way, uneasily, toward her.

As the Putty advances Velma rubs her wrists in regret at not having her communicator, "Alpha."

"I'm afraid, but I can do this," Gery says softly to himself to build courage. "Velma needs me."

Fumbling for her Morpher the terrified Velma ends up loosing it over the side of the rock face, watching it tumble down into oblivion, "M-My Power Morpher!"

Just as the Putty leaps down to face her alone.

Gery continues to tremble as he climbs up to help Velma, gasping as his foot slides on the rock.

"Help!" Gery voice echos across the rocks in panic as he finds a spot to rest.

"Help!" Only for a much softer cry from Velma echoes overhead.

"I can't do it," Gery takes a long breath as he glances up to see Velma arms just at the edge, backing slowly toward the edge while looking down to see the other others still heavily engaged with the remaining Puttys, "but I have to."

Gery closes his eyes as he feels a sudden swell of power, a primal energy welling up inside him, when he opens his eyes for the briefest moment his eyes become like daggers and with the skill and grace of his totem feline he begins to scale the rocks like a mountain lion, or saber-tooth tiger.

With the others surrounded by a pack of five putties, trying their best to force an opening and Velma starting to loose her footing Gery reaches the top and roars with the fierceness of his namesake and courage he did not know he had to the advancing Putty Patroller, "Hey, dirtbag! Leave her ALONE!"

Slipping past the Putty Gery moves into battle stance as he stands guard before Velma, "Come on!"

The Putty changes and Gery moves quickly pulling Velma and himself to the side as the Putty launches itself over the edge and to it's own destruction.

"That was truly morphitudinous, Gery," A relived Velma gasps for air. 

"Thanks, Velma," Gery says softly but the worry has not left him as they look off into the distance where their friends were being overrun, "What about them?"

"They're in trouble, We've got ot get down there and help them," Velma adds as Gery just gives her a disbelieving look before she runs off, "Let's go."

As the Putties close in on the trio of rangers Velma and Gery arrive and slip under their shoulders knocking them back and breaking the circle of Puttys as the five teens gather up together.

"Form a human chain! Now!" Altha orders as they take advantage of their breathing room, "- Beth!"

"- Ready," Leaping onto her shoulders to form the first link, "Locked on!"

Just as She locks her legs around Ash, "Go!"

"Let's do it."

As the Puttys try to find an opening in the strange maneuver the trio begin to glow and in a sudden flash instead of 3 warriors they face a single girl who then proceeds to tear them apart.

"Ay-yi-yi, Zordonna," Alpha watches from the Viewing Globe, "I can't believe what is happening."

"It is quite amazing Alpha, to see these young people already master combining their powers unmorphed like they did their zoids."

"Oh!" Rito smirks as he watches the Putty run off and turns to his new monster, "All right, Bones, go do your stuff."

In a flash of violet energy Bones silently vanishes.

As the Trio un combine they look around confused as they gather together as Zordonna contacts them, projecting an image before them that links to the Viewing Globe, "Congratulations, Power Rangers.  
You've done a superb job dealing with the Putties. And special congratulations to you, Gery, for overcoming your fear in the face of an emergency and channeling the power of your Zoid. As well to you Altha, Beth, and Ashley for tapping into your powers to combine."

Before any questions could be raised and answered however the alarm went off, "Hold your positions, everyone. Our scanners picked up a new threat. Rito has sent a creature named Bones down to the amusement park. He can fire energy bolts out of his eyes, and jump long distances, and even make himself disappear. He probably controls the time device as well, so get moving, Power Rangers. It's Morphin' Time." 

As everyone pulls out their morphers Velma is quick to flustered, "I l-lost my Morpher..."

"Do not fear Velma, just as your friends leaned to combine you can as well, pick a partner and team up for this fight while I send Alpha to recover your lost Morpher."

"R-Right," Velma says unsurely as Gery quickly takes her hand, "I got you Velma."

"Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Sabre-toothed Tiger! Tyrannonsaurus!"

Morphing and teleporting the four rangers quickly pose before the Ferris Wheel, with yellow sporting a skirt and a new body shape and Velma's voice as they land.

"Power Rangers!"

"Here," Bones gloats, "Let me help you get ahead."

Tossing his head into the sky laughing as her body vanishes it begins to spin around as the Rangers wobble confused as Reality seems to melt and spin around them like water down a whirlpool.

"- Whoa! - What in the world?"

"Into the time warp, all of you." 

As the Rangers vanish from this plane Alpha teleports away herself to recover the lost Morpher, "It's got to be around here somewhere."

However she is not alone as a contingent of Putty Patrollers are also sent down looking for the same artifact.

"Ay-yi-yi!"

Before Alpha can react however a Putty holds the Morpher up triumphantly and they quickly gather up to be teleported away, acting quickly Alpha taps some of the controls on her chest drawing the Morpher toward her but not before the Puttys vanish.

As the Rangers get back to their feet in the strange void that houses little more then a old stump of a tree, violet sky, and fog up to their knees they look around amazed, shocked, and confuse, Yellow even laughing a bit at the strangeness.

"Whoa!"

"This is weird!"

"Man How strange!"

"Man, what is this place?"

Before Red draws their attention, "Look out!"

Bones knocks them all down with a surprise attack as the ranger huddle together.

"Blade Blasters up!" Leading the rest they draw their side arms, switching to blade mode as they charge Bones who summons skeleton minions from the smoke to engage the Rangers.

As the Rangers fight Bones and his minions Squatt appears from under a pumpkin and takes in the spectacle a moment, "Wowie!" before pulling a large bomb from her satchel, "This ought to do it."

"Whoa! This place is weird." Yellow nods as she fends off Bones a moment and Red seems to just vanish. 

"Oh boy!" Baboo emerges next as Squatt finds a small tree to place the bomb and moves to cover,

"Now to blow up the time device and trap them here." 

"Come on, Squat! Hurry up! You did bring the matches, didn't you? I told you not to forget them!"

"I didn't forget them," Squatt fumbles in her Satchel, "They've got to be in there."

"Oh let me see that," Babboo hits her partner again frustrated as she pulls out the matches and lights one, "Here."

"Oh!"

"Now just hold it steady so I can light it. There!"

"Oh, boy!"

"Now we're going to get- Oh!" Squatt drops the fuse as it continues to burn, as Babboo claps and cheers.

"Yay!"

"Hey, look!" Pink calls as she catches a glimpse of the burning fuse.

"We've got to stop her," Red shouts suddenly appearing, a new blue ranger in tow though the rising smoke has obscured most of her form, as they gather together, just as bones slams her sword into the ground creating a great divide to separate them, "Come on! Let's blast her!"

"All right!"

With a combination of their blasts Bones falls to pieces.

"Yes!" The rangers laugh in triumph.

Only for Bones to reassemble himself, head floating high in the sky.

"We need to destroy her head," Blue noes as she leaps into the fray and grabs the head before it can join with the rest of the body, wrapping it in its own cloak so its eye lasers can't be used, "Yellow, catch!"

"Look out!" Yellow roars as she charges through several of the skeletons toward the great rift hurling the head down the divide, "So long, bonehead."

But forgetting that the skull can fly they are caught off guard when it flies back up forcing Yellow to struggle to keep it down as she slashes with her Blade Blaster as the rest of the Rangers battle the Skeletons.

"Ay-yi-yi, Zordonna what do we do?"

"Stay calm Alpha, as long as the vortex is open we can still rescue the Rangers, lock on and teleport them to the Command Center."

Alpha nods and furiously begins to work at the controls as the Rangers battle with Bones. Just as Squatt and Babboo teleport away and the time bomb explodes.

"Aah Ha ha ha!" Rito gloats, "I've done it, I've destroyed the Power Rangers."

His victory even sweeter as he moves over to one of the Putties who holds up a wrapped Morpher and eagerly begins to unwrap it, eyes wide in delight, "And with this no force in the universe will stand in my way!"

As the Rangers land in the Command Center, unmorphed, and plus one to their numbers, they take a relived breath.

"That was close."

"Indeed Rangers, we got you out just before the Time Bomb exploded sealing you all at the End of Time with Bones."

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha tilts her head confused at the new girl, "Who's your friend?"

Altha slaps her back and smiles, "Never got her name, but when when we were fighting Bones I suddenly found myself with another team of Rangers fighting monsters and Blue offered to help me fight Bones when the smoke rolled back in."

"Is this true?" Zordnna asks as Blue just nods. "Well you are welcome to stay here in our time until we can find a way to send you home, but until we do I must caution you about morphing, too much Blue energy can be dangerous."

"But my Morpher," Velma interjects.

Rito's eyes go wide in rage as he finishes opening the package only to see that while indeed he had a morpher there was no coin in it. Tossing it at Goldar in rage he storm to his balcony and glares down at Earth laughing evilly, "I'm not through yet! Moondust, soft and pliant, send to Earth a giant!"

"Yippee!"

"Giant, go!"

"Don't worry about that Velma," Alpha says confidently as she places the Triceratops power coin into her hand, "The Putties only got the Morpher."

Only for the alarms to go off.

"Rangers you must hurry. Rito has sent down a giant to destroy the city and surrounding areas. Velma without your Morpher you will again have to share another's body. This will allow you both to morph but you you will both share a body."

"S i'll turn into a girl again?" Gery says confused.

"Only while morphed, and not for the whole time, you are likely to switch back and forth durring combat from time to time. This is not a true combination."

Gery nods, "It's Morphin' Time."

"Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Triceratops! Sabre-toothed Tiger! Tyrannonsaurus!"

However as they arrive Red is immediately caught off guard and grabbed by the Giant, "Hey!"

"Altha!"

"Let me down, you big ox!"

The giant shakes Red violently and growls as he/she/it tries to stomp on the Rangers.

Red gasps as she struggles, changing up her tone, getting softer, more afraid, "I-Is this any way for a knight to treat a lady?"

Confused the giant knight opens his hand to get a better look at Red. Under the helmet she smiles and uses the opening to leap back to the ground, 'Works every time.'

"Zordonna, I need Dinozoid Power now!"

"Alright! Now that's what I call power!" as the T-Rex arises the rangers hurry over to it as red looks on excited, "Let's kick some giant."

"Morphin'!" Wasteing no time Red is quick to board the T-Rex and power it up, "Dinozoid power on." 

The T-Rex grows in response as it prepares for battle and the giant charges the two wresting for a bit before the T-Rex counters with a tail swipe.

"How am I doin', Beth?"

Beth the Black Ranger gives a firm thumbs up, "Morphenomenal! Yeah!"

Jump kicking the Giant the T-Rex and the Giant get some distance form each other.

"Time to chill this dude out!" Red shouts as she powers up the mouth canons and blasts a wave of energy toward the Knight which causes it to vanish in a wave of particles. "Yeah!"

On the moon Rito roars in frustration, kicking his globe into Squatt and Baboo as he holds his head,  
"Oh, I've got such a headache! Somebody bring me an aspirin!"

"Yeah, I'm telling you, I heard it on the radio," Erna explains to a costumer as they walk past the Altha, Ash, Velma, and Gery enjoying their drinks, "Five Superheroes saved the park from this zombie guy and the Justice League is seriously considering sending them an invite."

This giving the teens a moments pause.

"Us, in the Justice League," Gery says softly.

"And they call themselves the Power Rangers."

"Speaking of which," Velma stands, speaking softly, as she leads the gang away, "Our communicators are fully functional again thanks to Zordon and Alpha."

"Cool. So, like, we can teleport and communicate to the Command Center with these things?" Ash confirms.

"Affirmative."

"This is so nineties," Ash laughs excited as Beth makes her way in with a wide grin as she pulls a mask from her bag.

"Oh, Gery, I really wanted to express my gratitude in helping me out today." 

"Yeah?"

"The way you climbed those rocks was morphenomenal," then quickly turns to Altha, "Also Alpha found and repaired your missing glasses."

Altha smiles as she takes them and slips them back on, "Thanks, I was not looking forward to making another pair."

"Making?"

But before Velma can press the issue Gery interjects wit ha smile toward Altha. She may have faced her fears but Altha spent a week blind and even fought without her glasses.

"I guess what they say is true. You really don't know what you can do until you're forced to do it. I hope I can be that confident the next time."

Beth roars and Gery shrieks at the skeleton monster, his eyes becoming daggers for a moment before he scales the rope climb like a frightened kitten.

"Girl, looks like you've definitely overcame your fear of heights."

Which gets everyone laughing as Gery continues to tremble, his voice weak, cracking, "Someone get me down."

"Beth!" Altha glowers at her friend as she looks up to Gery, "Just keep it calm and slide down the four of us are here to catch you."

Gery looks down but that only makes things worse as he holds on tighter, Beth sighs, "S-sorry man..."

"Just get a ladder you goof," Altha growls and slaps her back as Beth sinks her had and slinks off.

"Alright! Alright!"

Alright so this might need some explanations, a few deviations for the source were made more from an "if they were adapting a Sentai with 4 girl rangers and one boy but wanted to have 2 girls how do you work around yellow being a girl with a skirt and boobs, which is a lot harder to turn into a guy without one?" After bouncing around a few idea I figured the easiest solution was a mix of several previous ones including the idea that in the Sentai the Morpher were swappable and they had guest stars ever other week using the main Morphers which left a lot of flexibility in what gender any ranger would be in any week, along with the idea that in PR they could combine not just their Zoids and weapons but the rangers DBZ style. In the end I decided to show fusion with Altha, Beth, and Ash to establish the concept then found a way to have Velma loose her Morpher but not her coin so she had to share a morph with Gery who then we can just hand wave with lines like "sometimes your morphed body will change." Also I choose Velma because, well in the episode Billy looses his Morpher over the cliff and while he recovers it off screen it was a good opening for the set up I needed and also because outside of Tommy Billy is the most evil/clone ranger in Power Rangers so giving Rito the Morpher but not the coin gives him a link to Velma he can exploit even if he can't do a Blue Candle sort of thing.

Now as for the other Blue that part show making part story telling, they needed a Blue in the fight for source footage reason but also story wise the time Vortex never makes much sense, we know Bones head could fly why would throwing it even effect it? Also Rito wants the bomb to blow and nothing stops it so shouldn't the Rangers have been trapped. Having Zordonna extract them made more sense thus only bones is trapped at the end of time with the giant being a time displaced knight since in the show he densest blow up just pixie dust away I figured he would just return to his own time, helping reinforce the time travel aspect of the episode. As for why Red vanished, unstable time limbo throws her into some future unspecified team up in the far future and she brings back a friend, which his also why we don't describe new blues look or show her face or let her speak much. From a film perspective imagine that any show of new blue is from behind facing the other rangers so we never see her face and the details of the suit are always obscured by objects in the scene, technically it would be th MMPR suit they use or rather Tricera Ranger from the Sentai footage but again clever editing so we never linger on it too long, clever viewers might notice it was MMPR blue just as we have noticed other editing gaffs from mix and match footage in PR but that just the fans being overly anal, the in universe reason is just a new ranger none of them recognize that could be expanded on later. As for the Justice League comment it's sated in a later episode by Ernie that "the Power Rangers might do for Angel Grove what Batman does for Gotham" and later season use Superman, their more pop culture references but fans have often joked that made the Power Rangers take place in the DC Universe so I figured, "why the hell not, sure." Lastly some of you may be wondering about the mountain lion bit, well as I was watching the episode the way Trinni climb the rock looked a lot like how a great cat climbs so I basically got the idea that the rangers can tap into their totems Jungle Fury style and draw out the strengths of their animal spirits.


	3. MMPR 63: Teamwork (3)

**Teamwork 63**

"Stop the pollution of our neighborhood."

Gery and Ash stood in the halls of Angel Grove High with a small table and a handful of fliers as they tried to get the less then motivated students to take a moment of their time out their day to hear the duo out 

"Sign a petition, shut the dump site down," Ask added on as he held out a pencil and clipboard to a passing student.

"We can hardly stand the smell."

"Let them know that you care."

"Please sign up." 

It was hardly going as the boys would have liked as they gray haired principal made her rounds through the halls.

"Oh, hi, Ms. Kaplan."

She smiled warmly as she looked over the display and the petition list, "Now, this is wonderful, boys It's dandy that you're trying to clean up the environment. But is the dump site as bad as you say?"

"You should see the place, Ms. Kaplan."

"It's an industrial waste disaster."  
"Who could stand to pollute like that?"

On the moon Rito laughs, "My factory will ruin the whole planet! Using their own pollution against them is a stroke of genius. Once my monster eliminates the Power Rangers Earth is finished!"

Back at the High School the boys continue their evangelizing, "Sign a petition."  
"Help clean up the dump site." 

"We can live in a cleaner environment."

"Come on, save our Earth!"

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Altha walked the halls with Velma and Beth beside her, outside of martial arts classes she seemed like almost a different person, soft spoken, and more petite then the girls who flanked with her large glasses it was hard to see her as a white belt let alone a black belt in martial arts.

"Hi, girls." 

"Looks like you're attracting a crowd," Altha notes as small number of people crowded around the boys finished signing and meandered off giving the quintet some more personal interaction space.

"You conducting a campaign?" Velma wondered curiously.

"We're delivering these petitions, today," Gery begins. 

"Cool."

"Maybe we can convince them to clean up the mess."

"Yeah, you guys want to sign?"

"Yeah."  
"Sure."

The girls all nod as they add their names to the growing list.

"Why don't you come with us, girls."

Altha gave a long breath and looked anxiously at her feet, "I'd love to, but I have a karate class that I have to teach later and, I mean, it's a great cause but I can't bug out on my students." 

Velma's voice crackled next in unease, "I-I'd love to but I'm President of the Science Fair Committee and today's our first meeting."

Leaving only Beth who also flustered and fumbled for her words, "Uh, I'd love to, ladies, but, Alpha he said she has something to talk to me about, right away and I promised to meet her, sorry!"

"It's okay," Ash sighs. 

"Ash and I will go alone but, it would be a lot more impressive if we acted like a team."

"Sorry, guys," Altha flusters again, "if it was any other day you know I'd be there."

"Well, thanks for signing the petitions, girls." 

"Good luck."  
"Bye."  
"See you later."

And the trio move off Bulk, Skull, and the third member of their gang, a punkish young man, made their presence known.

"I'll help," Skull pips up first only for Bulk to slap her back and belch.

"We don't do geek, Skull," before crushing a soda can in hand and dropping it on the floor, "Recycle that." 

"Get a life, Bulk," Ash laughs. 

As their banter continues a student walks past them and picks up the can dropping it in the near by bin.

"Why don't you take this to the dump with you?" Bulk laughs as she dumps the can all over the young girls head.

"Hey!"

"Geek!"

"That does it! You're out of line!" ash storms over ready to pound some sense into Bulk.

"Bring it, I ain't afraid of some cripple!"

Ash sighed as several students were stopping to watch the events unfold and he became intimately aware of the fact he was about to beat up on an overweight girl and sighs.

"Come on! Let's get them!"

Gery moved to support his friend as Bulk and Skull charged but the boys quickly stepped to the side and grabbed their arms flipping each of the duo into a trash bin.

"Guess you finally flipped over me," Skull joked as their last gang member tried to help pull Bulk free.

"Well, it looks like it's time to take out the trash," Gery laughs, inciting the crown to join him.

"And deliver these petitions," Ash adds as they make their exits. "Bye." 

Back on the moon Rito watches the boys approach the waste site with dark glee, "Oh, this is sweet! Ash and Gery are about to walk into my waste dump. Oh, it's perfect! Those boys don't stand a chance."

"If those boys find out it's you plant won't that ruin your plan?" Babboo notes.

"We'll ambush them with Putties, and then finish them with a monster," Goldar counters. 

"Right! We can't lose this one," Squatt laughs. 

"Prepare the Putties," Rito's grin grows wider, "they've got work to do." 

"This is gross," Ash holds the petitions closer as they navigate the barrels and sludge of the dump site.

"What do you suppose that stuff is?" Gery wonders as his eyes are drawing to a disgusting pool of brown leaking from a large vat into the earth.

"I don't think I want to know." 

As they continue to navigate the grounds the duo pause at the sound of voices, "You think that's the owners?"

"Let's go find out."

"This place is poison," a young black woman notes as she looks around with a quartet of other friends, all sharing the same green globe tee shirt just as ash and Gery come into view.

"Who do you think is beh-" A boy with a Russian accent begins before the appearance of the boys breaks his trains of thought.

Gery forces a laugh as he holds out one of the petition forms, "Don't suppose you're the owners."

"Na bro," a girl with a Brooklyn accent cuts in, "We're the Plan-"

"Anyone else feel like we're being watched?" A young tanned girl notes as she hold up a hand with a mood ring on it as it seem to glimmer a moment.

"We've got company!" Gery exclaims as contingent of Putties surrounded the seven teenager.

Gery and Ash take combat stances as the quintet level their rings at the monsters.

"Putty Patrollers!"

"What?"

"Wind!" the Russian boy announces as a gust of wind knocks a couple of the putties back giving the two Rangers pause.

"Nice work Link, with all the pollution soaking the earth my ring isn't working right."

"And it probably isn't a good idea to go around shooting fireballs in a place like that."

"Mine isn't working either," the other boy notes

Shaking their heads confused Gery and Ash clear their minds as they charge the Putties.

"Good, they're fighting," Rito gloats, "I don't know who the new kids are but all we have to do is send a monster!"

"That's why you brought me here, Alpha?" Beth says annoyed as she stands before Alpha in the Command Center "Check it out." 

"I'm watching." 

Dance music begins playing and Beth starts into a demonstration of her unique Martial Arts 

"Wow! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"See? And that's what Hip-hop Kido is all about." 

The blare of sirens cuts the lesson short as Zordonna speaks up as he brings up the fight on the Viewing Globe, "Beth, Alpha the boys are in trouble. The Putties have them outnumbered."

"Oh, no! Dudes in trouble, dudes in trouble! What are we going to do?" Alpha begins to panic.

"Bring the rest of the team. Altha, Velma, teleport here immediately. It's urgent!"

In a flash of red and blue Altha and Velma arrive.

"What's up?" Altha wonders calmly.

"Ashley and Geryon are in trouble."

"Hey, gals take a look," Beth draws their attention to the Viewing Globe. 

"We've got to help them."

On the Globe they watch as Ash struggles to break free of a Putties grip but with the other five teens there they are tone on how to help, "Let me go!"

"Finster, it's time! Is the monster ready?" Rito moves to the lab as Finster finishes the last touches on her latest monster.

"Yes, the Minotaur is nearly complete," Finster explains as she sets down her tools and moves it to the Monster-Matic and starts it up, "There, done."

"Get to the dump site immediately and..." Zordonna begins, "Wait, Rito has sent down a monster. You'd better deal with her first." 

"It's a most menacing Minotaur," Velma notes as the viewing gloves switches to the new monster.

"Here you can share mine," Altha grabs Velma hand as she fishes her poiwer coin from her pocket, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Triceratops! Mastodon! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!"

Teleporting to where the Minotaur is the blue and black jump kick the monster only to be deflected by her shield forcing Red to step orward and draw her side arm, "This guy is tough! I'll get him with my Blade Blaster!"

But even that is useless as the blast is deflected back and hits all three girls.

"Are you all right?"

As Gery and Ash meet up after splitting up they count their blessing that they seem to have lost the quintet.

"Yeah, did we got them all?"

"Uh-oh." Gery notes as he notes a few Putties heading their way and nearly falls backward into an open container behind him and Ash. "Oh Ash, look." 

Ash sighs dropping to one knee and rubbing his brace, "Of all the times..."

Before the Putties notice them Gery quickly flips Ash backward into the container and leans in, "Just keep quiet, I'll lead then away."

Ash fumes as Gery shouts and runs off, "Come on, clay brains, come and get me!"

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! More trouble on the way, Zordonna!" Alpha panics as Goldar appears on the Viewing Globe.

"This is a dangerous turn of events, Alpha. Contact the boys. Tell them to morph and hook up with the others. Working together as a team is their only hope."

Slipping away from the pursuing Putties Gery quickly answers Zordon, "Got it, Zordon but Ash's leg is asking up I don't think he'll be ready to join us."

"I'll be fine," Ash growls over the com, "Let's just get this over with!"

"Pterodactyl! Sabre-toothed Tiger!"

"Power Rangers!"

A contingent of Putties appear to assault the boys as they arrive to fight Goldar, "Get them!"

Goldar advances on Yellow who does his best to dodge out of the way as both rangers fend off Putties.

"You're mine!"

"Yeah? You've got to catch us first," Yellow counters as he and Pink flip away.

Closing in on Pink Goldar delivers a heavy sword slash before being restrained by Yellow, "Ash, call the others, get help!"

"Right!" Pink stumbles to his feel as he staggers off.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Power Rangers have their hands full!"

"Yes, this is the toughest situation they have faced yet," Zordonna muses, "Perhaps the time has come to reveal the ancient secrets of the Power Weapons."

As Red, Blue, and Black struggle to get one up on the Minotaur Squatt and Baboo further complicate things by sending boulders from the cliffs above rolling down towards them.

"Look out!"

Rito Gloats from the moon, "You're finished!"

Yellow and Pink weren't doing much better.

"Alpha return the Power Rangers to the Command Center for new instructions."

As the Rangers teleported out Rito's grin grew wider, "They're running away! Now, the world will be ours for the taking!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Red wonders as they are summarily telported to the Command Center.

"Yeah!"

"I will answer you. Wit the difficulty of the battle you were engaged in I felt now was the time to reveal new powers and weapons." Zordonna begins, "Behold Velma, this is your Power Lance: a weapon of great power and range."

And in the Blue Ranger's hands appeared a blue tri-horned lance.

"Ashley, behold your Power Bow: accurate and strong. Altha, this is your Power Sword: key to all the weapons power. Beth, behold the Power Axe: lightning quick and hard as diamond. Geryon, your Power Daggers are feather-light and true. Together you will be unstoppable."

"That Minotaur is history!" Pink exclaims as he holds up his bow in trumph.

"Alright here's the plan," Red explains as they are in transit, "We'll give the Minotaur a taste of our weapons. If that doesn't work, we'll bring them together and give him a blast of Mega Power. You with me?"  
"Right!"

"All the way!"

"Yeah!"

"All right, Minotaur, you're going down!" Red announces as they arrive back at the battle.

"You got that right! You're yesterday's news!"

"Face it, Minotaur, you're finished!"

"Why don't you go back where you came from? Before you get hurt!"

"Yeah! And the same goes for Rito!"

"Power Rangers!"

Launching into the fight Pink and Yellow lead which get the Minotaur off her feet, follow by an assault from blue and Black and finally a heavy slash from Reds sword send the Minotaur tumbling before the Power Weapons begins to glow and Zordonna voice emanates from them.

"Rangers, The time is right to bring these weapons together. Act together, as one." 

"Let's do it!"  
"Right!"

"Morphin!"

The Five cross their weapons as the Minotaur gets back to her feet as the five bring their weapons together for the first time.

"Power Ax!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!"

"Uh-oh," the Minotaur knows trouble when she sees it as Red descends from the sky with the combined blaster in hand as the other four take op support positrons under and around her.

"Fire!"

And with one massive Mega Blast The minotaur was defeated.

"I can't believe it! We were this close to beating the Power Geeks! If it wasn't for your monster, we'd have done it!" Rito fumes on the moon.

"Send m back down Master," Goldar pleads, "they are exulted and will be easy to defeat!"

"Good idea Goldar! Go!"

As the Rangers take a breath Goldar arrives, now giant size.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Pink sighs exhausted.

"Zordonna," Red doesn't miss a beat, "We need DinoZoid Power now!"

As they form the Megazord and engage the quintet at the waste dump catch their own breaths as the last Putty falls.

"That was unlike anything we've faced before."

"No kidding, I was sure we would need to combine our powers," the Asian boy notes with a pant.

"Yo with all this waste around not sure if it would even work," The New Yorker girl adds.

Before they could say much else though the five found themselves transported, and landing in the Command Center.

"Whoa!" The tank girl back peddles, bumping into Alpha.

"Welcome to our Command Center, Planeteers!"

"Who are you?" The Black girl asks calmly and curiously.

"I am Zordonna, leader of the Power Rangers. The real question is what brings you to Angel Grove?"

"Like duh," The New Yorker cuts in, "the place is polluted to the high heavens we're investigating it."

"Ah just as I suspected. Gaia is in good heath then I assume?"

"As good as she can be with the Earth polluted as it is," the Russian boy notes.

"Zordonna," Alpha interrupts as the Viewing Globes comes to life, showing Goldar fleeing, "The Ranger have won again!"

"Good Transport them here, Ashley and Geryon should know who they were fighting beside earlier."

"You coward!" Rito howls as Goldar returns hitting her over the head with his staff, "All the bad guys in the universe and I had to get stuck with these nitwits!"

"Things sure work out better when we work as a team, huh?" Gery notes as the teens walk the halls of Angle Grove high together.

"Maybe with a little teamwork we'll get the dump site closed down yet," Velma adds as they reach the trash Bulk and Skull strewn over the floor earlier just as Ms. Kaplan arives with a shake of her head. "Uh-oh."

"Look at this place. Why hasn't it been cleaned up, yet? You, there. I want to talk to you."

The girls shrug as Gery and Ash already start picking up the trash.

Before Kaplan can discipline the rangers a man's voice over the PA draws her attention, "Ms. Kaplan, Mr. Quagmire wants you."

"One moment." 

"Why don't we show a little teamwork and get this place cleaned up?" Altha smiles as the girls join the boys as they get to work quickly clearing the mess from the halls just before Kaplan returns.

"Nice work, team," Gery laughs as he pats Altha's back.

"What happened to the mess?" Kaplan asks confused.

"Mess, what mess?" Altha answers casually.

Flustered Kaplan wanders off, "Oh..."

"Congratulations, Power Team, you've done well, keep up the good work." Zordonna comes in over their static filled communicators, "Please excuse the static. Alpha has been so busy practicing her dance steps that she keeps short-circuiting the control console."

"That's kicking! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Dance music filters in with the static as Beth laughs, "Alpha my girl, forget about the hip-hop, girl. Keep being a robot and keep that console working."

With a face palm from Beth the others burst out laughing.


	4. MMPR 63: A Pressing Engagement (4)

**A Pressing Engagement 63 (4)**

"Come on, Ash your doing great! 988, 989, 990, 991, 992, 993!" Erna cheered as Ash dead lifted the barbel over his chest once more without resting. "Come on, Ash! 1010 and you break the record."

Without resting the weight Ash took a breath and continued.

"That's it, nice and steady. By the way, what number are we on?"

"997, 998," Ash counted softly.

As Ash continued Altha paused from the book she was reading and made her way over to the crowd around Ash.

"Yes Ash that's it!" she cheered before turning her attention to Erna, "So what number is he on?"

"1,003."

"Yes, Ash, you're going to do it! Come on."

"1,004," Ash continued.

"Kid, you're almost there!"

"I'm so nervous, he's going to break the record!"

"And Angel Grove High is going to have a new winner," Erna added.

"What number am I on?"

Erna flustered, "Thousand, uh...Uh-oh, I've lost count. Can you start again?"

Exhausted and exasperated Ash set the barbell down as he glared death up at Erna, they quickly looked away as he realized his view push both Erna and Altha's busts prominently in focus.

"He's not so tough when he's on his own," On the moon Rito gloated before a dark idea took shape, "Ohhh! That's it! I'll send Goldar and a monster down to separate Ashley from his friends and then tear him apart. With him out of the way, the rest of the Power Rangers will be at my mercy. It's time to finish them once and for all."

As Rito walked off to plan we return to the Youth Center where Ash has started anew and is almost finished.

"1007, 1008, 1009! Come on, Ash, you can do it! One more, Ash. You can do it, buddy! You can do it! Come on."

"Here he goes." Altha holds her breath in antcipation. 

One Thousand and come on, Jason! Put it up! A thousand and..."

"Hey, guys, look at her," A random girl said, as all eyes, including Ash's turned to Altha who went cross eyed as she made a bubble nearly larger then her own head just before a skateboarding Beth crashes into her popping it all over her face.

"Eww! - Gross me out."

The shock making Sh drop the barbell on his chest with an exhausted huff.

"Wipe out," Beth groaned as she joined Altha in peeling the gum from her face in disgust.

"Ha ha ha! He can't do anything today. This is going to be too easy," Rito gloated in triumph as he watched.

"Easy? - If this is an easy one, I have the perfect pair for the job," Baboo chimed in. 

"Excellent!"

\- Me and Squatt."

Rito ignored them as he called to the back of the palace, "Forget it!"

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Ah, Goldar, are you ready?"

The golden class warriorress emerging a moment later, "Yes, O Evil One. First we separate Ashley from the others."

"Then Rito grows you real tall," Squatt chimes in. 

"And then we crush him."

"Hmm," Rito smiles as he makes his way over, "Finster, have you figured out a monster yet?"

"Not quite," she mushes stroking her chin in thought.

"You shouldn't have said that," Baboo teases, "You're in big trouble."

"Finster, what do you mean? Are you losing your touch?" Rito teases.

"No sir, If you give me a moment, I'll think of something," just before inspiration hits, "Ah, how about our Queen Sphinx? She can use her wings to sweep the others away? Does that satisfy, Your Evilness?"

"Yes!" he howls annoyed."

"All right then." 

"So what do you say, Ash? Am I forgiven?" Beth sits with Ash enjoying a cool drink as they watch the activity in the Youth Center.

"Apology," Ash rolls the words over a moment thinking, "accepted."

"Jammin'" she says relived before pulling him into a hug while waving over Erna, "Fruit shakes on the B-girl." 

"Alright," Ash calls as Altha joins them, "Ernie. Another round, please."

"Ah," flustered Beth turns to Altha, "about the skateboard...and the...you know, bubble gum, I just want to-"

"Apologize?"

"Yeah."  
"Forget it, it's casual."

Laughing Beth smiles as they each grab their drinks to down some of the remaining ice, "Ha ha ha. All right."

"Hey guys," Ash says softly, "I'm kind of bummed about this bench press record thing. I don't want to be known as a quitter."

"A quitter?" Beth says in disbelief.

"Shh."

The make matters worse Bulk and Skull arive with a confident swagger, "Heh heh heh heh. Hi, pinhead. I heard you choked today. The bench press record is still mine."

Ash sighs as Bulk lifts Ash up between her arms and chest, 'Oh greeeeat even if I beat the record people are just going to laugh because I out benched a girl, and Bulk of all people."

"You two are a bad dream," Beth stands, "Let him go, Bulk."

"Hey, I got this," Ash adds reflexively, before mentally sighing, 'Not that I can do much without looking like the bad guy.'

"Oh, you're tough. You're a big man," Bulk taunts as Skull pushes Beth back into her seat as Skull laughs uncontrollably, "You're so tough I'm shaking."

"Hey, Bulk, are you ticklish?" Ash smiles as she tilts her head confused just before Ash unloads a tickle attack to her stomach.

Even though Bulk begins to laugh she holds her grip putting Ash in a predicament he is insure how to get out of until Bulk starts tipping backwards toppling the both over, and giving Ash the opening to roll off.

Bulk glares up to Ash as Skull helps her rise, "That's gonna cost you a date if you want me to keep quiet about feeling me up."

"What?!"

Bulk smiles winningly and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, okay you win."

"Tonight, 8 o'clock," Bulk smirks as she and Skull swagger off and Ash slumps back into the chair.

"Maybe I should have taken that offer for help," he sighs.

Yeah, that's right!" Beth teases.

"Besides, what wrong with getting a little help from your friends?" Altha adds.

"Nothing, unless you're trying to break the bench press record." 

the sudden beep of his communicator gets Erna's attention as shes arrives with the drinks."

"Um, new watch," Beth says jumping to her feet ahead of the others."

"Yeah, bye!" Ash calls as he and Altha rush out with Beth.

"Put it on my tab."

"W-What? Where are you guys going?" Erna shakes her head.

Once out of the main room Altha quickly answers the call, "Zordonna, we read you."

"Power Rangers, Rito Repulsa is at it again. It is imperative that you teleport to the children's theatre in the park immediately."

"What's going on?"

"He has sent down a team of Putties and an unknown monster in an attempt to gain control of the park. Be careful. And let the Power protect you." 

"It's Morphing time, guys." 

"Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Tyrannosaurus!"

From the moon Rito howls as Squatt and Baboo teleport down to the stands to watch, "Attack!"

"Yay!"

"Oh, goodie!"

"Let's finish these Putties," Red calls as the trio lay into the Putties who are putting an undue amount of focus on Pink.

"Don't waste time fighting you brainless baboons! Get the others away from Ashley!" Rito howls.

"This is weird. It's almost like they're after something," Black comments. 

"We are," Queen Sphinx gloats as she appears and begins to flap her wings manically while laughing as Red is blown away, back to the Youth Center, demorphed to land on the balance beam with a groan. 

"Ohh!"

Beside her a fitness class continues without even noticing.

"Hold it. All right. Eight more. Here we go."

"What happened to Altha?" Pink wonders as the continue with the Putties.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Black adds as she spins a Putty around. 

"Where's Altha," Pink demands of Squatt and Baboo.

"We know."

"But, we're not telling." 

"Oh, yeah?" Black counters as she leaps toward them knocking both over.

"It wasn't them, It was the Sphinx," Pink explains between fights.

"Where is he?"

On the moon Rito continues to rage, "That Ashley has had it."

Just before Queen Sphinx blows black back to the Youth Center to land on the same balance bean behind Altha. The Class still oblivious.

"Reach. And Reach. Here we go." 

"That was really weird," Altha turns and whispers to Beth.  
"Yeah." 

"That's it!" Pink howls at the monster.

"He's not too tough now," as Squatt gloats. 

"Bring my friends back, NOW!"

"No way!" Queen Sphinx laughs before blasting Pink with her staff.

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha flails, teddy bear in one hand, "Ashley is in trouble. Rito has him isolated. Contact is impossible."

"And to make matters worse," Zordonna muses, "Queen Sphinx seems to have blown Beth and Altha into the space between spaces."

"Ay yi yi yi yi!"

"We need to get back to Ash," Beth says jumping from the beam only for Altha to pull her back.

"Hold on."

"What?!" Beth says confused.

She shrugs, "You'll see," as she moves to the end of the balance beam and reaches out, her hand vanishing past the edge.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah I know, near as I can tell it all just...ends...at the edge of the balance beam and mats. Worse still no one seems to be able to see or hear us."

"Freaky."

"Enough of this," Queen Sphinx taunts as Blade Blaster and staff cross before she pull them both up into the air and then they vanish, "Let's do some real fighting!"

As they tumble down a rocky incline the Queen Sphinx continues to taunt, "You're nothing without your friends. Why don't you give up?"

"Yeah, get him!" Rito cheered from the moon as Goldar joins the fight.

"Take that!" then launched his staff down toward Earth, making both grow.

"Man," Pink rolls to safety as he now faces two giants, "These guys are too much. Man, I wish the other guys were here."

On the Moon Rito howls with laughter while in the Command Center Zordonna changes focus from trying to locate Ash, "Alpha teleport Velma and Geryon to the Command Center immediantly."

"Right Zordonna."

"Whoa!"

"I asked you to warm me next time," Gery groans as he bends over ready to retch from the teleport.

Alpha is ready this time with a bucket.

"Velma, Geryon you are the only two Rangers left," Zordonna explains "Rito has trapped Ashley somewhere with his newest monster Queen Sphinx and sent Altha and Beth into the space between spaces."

"come again Zordnnna?" Gery asks confused.

"Alpha, adjust the morphing grid and locate Ashley on the Viewing Globe." After a moment the Pink Ranger come into focus as do the giant Queen Sphinx and Goldar pursuing her. "Ah, there." 

"Zordonna, this seems hopeless."

"Indeed it would, Geryon, were it not for your Power Crystals." 

"Of course," Alpha exclaims as she shifts the viewing globe over the Altha and Beth, "Rangers put your hands together and bring forth the Power Crystals." 

"The crystals contain the essence of your morphing powers," Zordonna explains, "Use them to find each other in any peril, and with your Zoids to draw power from the very heart of the morphing grid." 

As the four rangers form their crystals Velma and Gery point them at the viewing globe, a moment later Altha and Beth appear next to them.

"We're back!"

"You're back!"

Without a moment to loose Alpha collects the crystals, "I'm sending the crystals directly to Ashley."

"Once in his possession, you will be able to join him and stop Queen Sphinx and Goldar." Zordonna explains, "Together, they are nearly unbeatable, so call your Zoids quickly and let the Power protect you. Now send the crystals through Ashley's Zoid. Hurry, Alpha. He doesn't have much time."

"Ah, man! This is not looking good," Pink groans as he tries to fend off the two giants with his Power bow just before the mountain behind him explodes. "Whoa!"

Taking the initiative Pink makes a bee line for the explosion site as Goldar and Queen Sphinx try to blast him with energy attacks.

"Yeah! All right," Brushing aside the debris Pink finds the satchel containing the power crystals, "Aah! Power Crystals! Way to go, Zordonna." 

Confidently Pink turns to face the giants holding his friends crystals high, "Hey, ugly, I want you to meet some of my friends."

"Uhh!" The two giant share a concerned look.

"Now you're gonna see what friends working together can do!"

As the 4 other rangers teleport in.

"Dinozoid Power!"

"All right!"

"Yeah, activating Dinozoid Power now! Rangers, log on!"

"Beth here, let's rock and roll."  
"Velma here, all systems go."  
"Gery here, set and ready."  
"Let's jinx this Sphinx."

Zoids summoned and ready Red takes the lead again, "All right, Rangers, it's time to-"

"I got this," Pink cuts in, "Let's power up the Gyazoid! Let's show them what we're made of." 

"Morphin!" the rest say together as they bring their zoids together and change the main cannons of the tank mode.

"Power up the cannons."

Blasting the two giants back but not out of the fight.

"Let's try some Crystal Power. Shift to battle mode and finish these chicks."  
"Right!"

"Right!"  
"Morphin!"

"Morphin!"

"Power up the transformation sequence," Pink cuts back in. 

"Gyazoid sequence has been initiated. Gyazoid activated." The computers announce as the robot lifts into its humanoid form.

"Gyazord armed and ready!" Pink announces. 

"Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh!"

"Huh?" Even Rito took pause, "Uh-oh."

"You guys ready?" Pink turned to the others "Let's nail them!"

Queen Sphinx charged first.

"Keep it steady! Watch out for that Sphinx."

Brushing aside the Sphinx's staff and opening with a pair of side punches to Goldar before sending the Queen Sphinx rolling only to be caught by Goldar's slash and narrowly avoiding the follow up.

"Uhh!" Red exclaims with alarm as the lights flicker, "What's going on?"

"Switching to tank mode."

A quick form change knocks Goldar off balance and as they switch back to warrior mode they release a blast from the head crest giving them some breathing room from the next attack.

"Yes!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

However their confident falters as Queen Sphinx come in from an aerial attack leaving them open to a follow up from Goldar they barely dodge.

"That was close."  
"These dudes are starting to get on my nerves."  
"Watch the flank." 

Only for the situation to get worse as Queen Sphinx begins to flap her wings causing the Gyazoid to loose some ground but thankfully was too massive to be blow away like when they were on the ground.

"Uh-oh."  
"Look out!"

"Man, we're getting nowhere with these guys." Red cuts in, "It's time to turn up the heat. We need the Power Sword now!"

With a crash of thunder the Sword lands and it's a mad scramble for the powerful blade byt the Gyazoid gets to it first.

"You're through, Sphinx."

And with one mighty swing the Queen Sphinx is gone and they turn to Goldar as Alpha cheers from the Command Center. "Way to go, Power Rangers."

"One down and one to go. All right, now let's finish this!"

"Right!"

"Drat!" Goldar growls as she vanishes, "We'll meet again, Power Rangers." 

On the moon Rito is livid howling at rage at his cronies before storming off, "This should have been a sure thing. I can't believe they beat the Sphinx! Destroy a world, that's all I ask for. Do they do it? No!"

"1004, 1005," All the rangers were there this time to watch Ash go for the gold again, Gery counting this time."

"Come on, Ash. Tough it out, man." Beth cheered

"1006."

"All right, you're going to do it!" Altha smiled wider and wider.

"1007"

"Three more, just three more," Altha encouraged, "1008"

"1009"

But Ash was reaching his limit.

"One more. Come on."

"Come on," Ash grunted under his breath.

"One thousand and...ten!" Gery cheered as the crowd went wild, "Yes! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new record." 

"And he comes through," Beth congratulates taking one of Ash hands as Gery takes the other to help him sit. 

"Yeah! We knew you could do it, Ash!"

"I couldn't have done without you, guys."

"Hey, your outstanding performance, will leave a lasting legacy," Velma adds as the Ranger rather around Ash and the crowd disperses. 

"This record's going to last a long time."

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Out of the way. Don't touch the cake," Erna arrives wheeling in a cake while keeping passersbys at arms reach as she moves toward Ash, "Now, I'm asking you, is this a cake, or is this a cake?"

"'Happy Birthday, Mom'?" Ash reads confused.

"What do you expect for the last minute? It was the only cake they had left," Erna shrugs.

"Thanks for being there, guys."

"Hey, muscle brains," Bulk saunters in with a glare, "I'm going to get my record back." 

"Yeah, muscle brain," Skull laughs.

"Skull," Bulk twists Skulls shirt and pulls her closer ,"shut up! I can do my own talking." 

"Sorry." 

"You guys, get a life," Gery sighs. 

"Don't you guys ever give up?" Altha adds.

"Yo man, Why don't you just have a piece of cake and chill," Beth continues.

"Cake?" Bulk add unusually agreeable before her mood sours right back up, "Yeah, all right.  
I'll have some cake, but I get the first piece."  
"Yeah, the first piece."  
"I thought I told you to shut up!"

But as Bulk approaches she trips on some of the weights and fumbles forward everyone stepping aside as she plants face first into the cake, even Skull laughs.

"Oh, you look so funny, Bulk, You look so funny!" Skull gets closer to her friend as Bulk looks up to her surly and shoves a handful of cake into her face.

"Yuck," Altha adds softly as Ash shakes his head.


	5. Different Drum 63 (5)

**Different Drum 63 (5)**

Rito cackled as she turned the Power Morpher over in her hands, it lacked a coin but that was a small detail over the fact she had a new Power Morpher to play with, as he turned the morpher over he turned his gaze to his telescope, to Earth, and to the Power Rangers, specifically the Youth Center when Ash was leading a dance class, a particularity vile idea forming.

"We're gonna turn. And turn," Ash instructed, his hands interpreting his words as he moved to the beat the head of the rather large group of teenagers, "Yeah. Keep going. Come on, come on! And one more time and turn."

Over at the Juice bar Beth was cheering on her boy Gery as he dominated Altha in an arm wrestling match."

"Come on," Beth danced in her seat, eyes glancing nervously over to Ash, "Come on! I don't want to get and earful from Ash about how your taking advantage of a girl."

"How's everybody feeling?" Ash continued, cheers answering her. "Huh, can't hear you?" the cheers getting louder as she shouted back, "I still can't hear you." and the voices reached their highest pitch as she smiled, "And turn." 

Altha grunted, she needed to keep up appearances and throw the match but Gery was stronger then she expected proving an actual challenge, still at the back of her mind she knew she could win if she didn't have her image as a soft spoken sexpot to maintain.

"How's everybody doing?" Ash continued to charge her group's energy.

"Come on Altha show me what you got, stop holding back."

"I'm trying," she growled.

"We both know your stronger then this," Beth rolled her eyes alongside Gery just as there was a loud crash and the trio turned toward Ash where Velma lie on her back covered in towels and assorted clothes like she just ran though a laundry line with Ash kneeling down next to her with a smirk.

"Velma, let me let you in on a little secret," Ash whispered, "This is not the way to meet boys." 

Velma groaned and rolled her head to the side in pain.

"I hate all that kid music," Rito groused as he stepped away from the telescope and paced, "Music? Uh, all right! I'm going to get back at those Power Brats with music."

Rito cackled as he returned to the telescope looking for some other hook to get his claws into the Rangers.

Velma continued to groan as she crawled toward the juice bar, Gery hurrying over to help her up and guiding her to a free spot chair while Altha rubbed her shoulder, "Velma, what happened? Are you okay?"

She just groaned some more.

"My main brain, what's up?" Beth injected.

"Well, I'm intrigued by the rhythmic modulation yet daunted by the co-ordination movements of the appendages."

"Say what?"

"She can't dance."  
"Precisely." 

After a moment, and seeing her friends had Velma well in hand Ash returned to her lessons, "Right, okay, spin. And spin spin and spin."

One of the students was loosing the rhythm quickly and knocked into one of the dancing boys, "Hey, you almost knocked me over." 

Looking around nervously the timid boy quickly runs off without a word as Ash watches concerned, "You guys, take a break for a sec, okay?"

As the music stops he follows after the silent man, "What happened?"

The boys said nothing instead talking with his hands.

"You didn't step sideways, and backed right into him."

Ash's voice gets softer as he responds in kind, "I'm sorry. I forget to sign the moves. It was my fault."

The young man signs back looking even more distraught.

"You think it was your fault because you're different."

He nods.

"You are a very good dancer," Ash smiles, patting his bad knee, "And even hearing people make mistakes."

The two share a laugh for a moment while on the moon Squat and Baboo, address their master, "Music to get the Power Rangers?"

"It sounds a bit risky."

Ignoring them Rito called to his monster maker, "Finster! Oh, Finster!"

"Yes, O Nasty One?" she said cordially as Rito made his way into the shop just as she was working on a new clay sculpture, "I'm working on a marvelous monster that eats cars and smells like a fish."

"Never mind that." Rito dismissed her, "Make me a musical monster that will mesmerize those pathetic Power Rangers and bring them to their knees. Like the Pied Piper only meaner."  
"Oh, my King, that idea is absolute brilliance," Finster began, "However musical monsters aren't very reliable. Wouldn't you rather have a nice, fire-breathing hedgehog instead?"

"Nooooo!" Rito roared.

"My bad." 

"Either I get my monster or I'll turn you into a syphian slug!"

"Okay, everyone. Let's do one more song and then we'll call it a today." Ash was back at the head of the class as the boy from before taps the shoulder of the deaf one. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's all right." he mouths and signs as the other boy smiles and they both get into position.

"All right, is everybody ready? And left and right."  
"And left and right."  
"And left and right."  
"And left..."

As Ash instructed Bulk and Skull entered laughing, looking out over the class, "Look at all the little rapping ballerinas."

"Spin."

"The stuff they're doing is too easy," Skull scoffed as she rested an arm on Bulk's shoulder who glared at her forcing the thin girl to look away and step aside. 

"You think so, huh?" Beth interrupted, "I'd like to see you try."

"And left and right and spin."

"Again."

Bulk grinned, doing a small curtsey, as she steeped from side to side,"One,two..."

"Three!"

Kids gasp as Bulk kicks out the stool from under Altha, Beth moving quickly to catch her and keep her from engaging the bully in a fight, "Okay, okay, okay."

Sliding over to Bulk Beth grins, "So you can get with those steps but can you get with these?"

Bulk glares death at her while Beth goes into a short sequence, teens cheering her on.

"No problem."

Clear confusion and worry on her face Bulk no the less performs a far less skilled interpretation getting loud applause from Skull and titters of amusement from the on lookers, one even chides her with "Give it up."

"Here you go," Beth takes it in stride, and ups her game with a longer and more complex sequence that involves a long spin and a split as the kids hoot and cheer.

"Go, Beth!"

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

Bulk dismisses her again, "Piece of cake."

Bulk manages a spin but during the split something audibly tears though her skirt hides whatever it is though her face turns red as the onlookers laugh as she pulls Skull over to help her stand, not ready to give up just yet, "Come here!"

"Check this out," Beth smirks as she vaults into a hand stand onto the bar, "Let's have some fun!"

Kids whoop and cheer, even Skull is impressed, while Bulk just glares, "Yeah, not bad. Piece of cake." 

Getting a running start Bulk launches herself over the counter and crashes into something on the other side, when she pulls herself back up her face is covered in cream and crust, Skull even face palms as Beth pats Bulks back with a laugh.

"You can have it," he chuckles wiping some crust from Bulk's lip, "I wasn't hungry anyway." 

"Okay, that was a great class," Ash claps and they cheer as his group disperses and he makes his way over to the rest of the Rangers, and Bulk and Skull.

"We'd better go to the movie," Beth smiles as Ash joins them. 

"Yeah, you better bail fast because nobody tricks me," Bulk grouses. 

"Really? Looks like we already did," Beth laughs as she leads the group out, "Let's go." 

"See you," Altha offers with genuine concern.

Alone Bulk and Skull pick though the pieces and try to salvage some joy from the disaster.

On the moon Rito pesters Finster, "Do you have my monster yet? The waiting is putting a strain on my natural beauty."

She smiles back as she finishes the last touches on her sculpture, "Yes, I call it the Gnarly Gnome. He's a wonderfully ugly creature who plays a hypnotic accordion. The plan is to hypnotize a few kids, and hope then when the Power Rangers show up to rescue them the music will put them in your power."

"Okay, let's get them!"

Loading the sculpture into the monster matic, its whistles and smokes as Rito looks annoyed to the creator, "This time it had better work, Finster."

"Whoa, what a trip," the Gnarly Gnome laughs as he lands just outside the Youth Center and begins to work his accordion, "Now I've got to get this thing to work right."

Inside the juice bar the deaf boy and the one he crashed into are talking, the later still trying to mend their relationship, "Want to go down to the mall? I heard they're having a really big sale."

Reading his lips the deaf boy nods as the other calls to some other patrons as they both stand, "Hey, you guys. Let's go."

And give their salutations to the owner, "See you later, Ernie."

"Catch you on the flip side."

"See you."  
"Bye, Ernie." 

"Mind if we stop home first?" the boy says as they emerge from the Youth Center, "I got to tell my mom."

But as they leave the Gnomes magic enraptures them, making them glow as he begins to chant and sing and cackle, "Come with me, my pretties. Rito wants to play."

The deaf boy looks around confused ans the other stand rigid, unmoving.

"Come on, you can't resist," the Gnome chants as he begins to lead them off, "And neither will the Power Rangers."

Following behind cautiously the deaf boy watches as the Gnome leads the teens into a cave guarded by putties still cackling, "Once the Power Rangers hear my magic tune they'll be totally in my powers.  
so, come, my kiddies, come and dance and wait to seal the Power Rangers' fate. Follow me. Follow me. Rito's waiting."

Cautiously following after the deaf boy lets out a silent shriek as they enter the cave and a net drops down behind him, ignoring him the putties follow after the Gnarly Gnome and the hypnotized teens as they go deeper and deeper into the cave while the deaf boy struggles to find some way past the barrier.

He sighs in frustration and drops to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and pulling at his hair for a moment before taking a deep breath and following deeper and deeper into the cave. Doing his best to remain unseen but being deaf doesn't not make one immune to making noise and several putties look over his way. With a silent sigh the boy stands up, making his posture like the others and stumbles over to them as the Gnarly Gnome cackles.

"Dance, everyone. Let's celebrate our coming victory. Dance for me, my beauties for tomorrow you dance for our Emperor Rito after I finish off the Power Rangers." 

It is not easy by any stretch, with no direction to go on the boy bumps into several of the other kids. But when the only command being to dance they bump into each other as well from time to time, keeping his cool the young man just continues to dance.

"Anyone seen Sean?" Ash comes up to to Altha as she is sitting by Ernie and using a small barbell to work on her arms. "His mom was expecting him home ten minutes ago."

"Sean?" Altha says confused.

"Oh that was the kick talking to," she snaps her fingers a few times trying to remember the name, "David? The blind...no deaf...kid, right? Their both in your dance class right?"

Ash nods, Altha shakes her head. "Wish I could he-"

Altha is cut off as Ash reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small flip phone, "It's from David, he's trapped in a cave with Sean and the others and some monsters and can't get out."

"What?" Altha jumps to her feet and grabs the phone reading the hastily typed directions, "We need to go!" her gaze quickly turning to Ernie to amend her words, "get this to the police."

Ernie nods, "wish the Power Rangers had a phone number, if there's monsters involved not sure what the police can do."

"See ya Ernie!" Altha says quickly as she makes her way to with Ash on her tail.

"Food! Bring me food." The Gnarly Gnome demands as David keeps up his act, but gives a silent gasp when one of the kids bumps into him and he notices something unusual growing out of his chest, he nearly breaks his cover when he slows to get a good look at the other teens and notices a few unusual changes, wider hips, longer hair, and like with Sean budding breasts.

"Huh! He gets a bit bossy, doesn't he? I just hope this plan works." Baboo notes as she mixes a bowl of something while Squatt pulls a coal from her satchel and feed it into the stove.

"Forget the plan. This guy throws a great party." 

The Gnarly Gnome continues to laugh and play, "Dance with the girls, Putties. I want to see a show."

David tenses, bumping into a putty and they bpox them in, dancing around them.

"You're dancing with Putties now but soon you'll be dancing with Power Rangers."

David bites his lip as he notices more changes, small horn budding from the forehead of one, a long sinuous tail from another, the Gnarly Gnome wasn't just turning his friends into girls but monsters as well and there was nothing he could do to stop it!

"Hey, where's the food?" the Gnomes grouses

"It's cooking, so just back off, bucko," Baboo snaps back as she pours a bowl of colorful balls into her mixture and sets it back on the stove top. "I just have to add my secret ingredient, and presto!"

"Gee, I'm so hungry I could eat a bug," Squatt add before rummaging in her back pulling out a wrapped box, and opening it to reveal a worm she pops into her mouth, "Hey, not a bad idea! I was saving this for a special occasion, but too bad." and burps rubbing her mouth in delight, "Ah, yeah, that hit the spot." 

After downing the meal the Gnarly Gnome pats his belly, leans back in his chair, and nods off, "And now it's time for a little snooze."

The dancing stops and the girls just stand waiting, David watches carefully, they still have the glow about them but everyone, even the putties seemed to be nodding off. David seized the moment, looking around the cave he saw where the Gnome had ditched the girls bags and thing, letting out a soft gasp as they had already transformed into purses, and with with everyone still he could see their clothes had changed, shark to fit their new forms as well. Scrambling over to each purse he dug through them until he found a cell phone and quickly flipped it open after finding Ash contact information. He didn't know how much time he would have before the Gnome or putties woke up so he had to work fast. Grabbing Sean's hand he quickly lead her away, in her trance she and the others just followed after. But it didn't matter how far away they got the girls remained entranced, Sean sighed and hoped help would come soon as he dropped to his knees, eyes locked on Sean's feet which had torn through his shoes to reveal clawed toes and a stance more like that of a beast then a human with her standing on those new toes. Each of his friends was now a young woman and a horrifying thought crossed his mind as he added together their various changes, horns, tails, paws, claws, an image forming of some kind of demonness, the only thing missing was wings which he suspected would have been his contribution had the spell got a hold of him. What's more his mind wandered, what if the Gnomes magic wasn't turning them each into a demon but together into one demon. 

"They should be ready." Rito check in from the moon only to see the Gnarly Gnome, Squatt, Baboo, and the putties sleeping, "Huh?"

He growls as he scans the cave, locating the hostages, then quickly back to the others as he bellows, "You lt the hostanges wander off while you were sleeping on the job! Get up you pathetic pinheads! Get up! The Power Rangers could be there any minute and you dolts aren't ready! I ought to turn you all into Octavian slime toads! Get to work noooooow!"

Awaking with a start the Gnome fumbles with his shoes before turning invisible, leaving visible tracks in the dirt.

"Hey, wait a second." Baboo calls out, "You're not getting out that easy."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your wings on," the Gnome huffs as he re appears back in his seat and fumbles with his laces again, "I've got it all under control. I smell Power Rangers coming. Now can someone tie my shoes?"

"What?" Baboo says with surprise before vanishing with Squatt, "They're all yours, Gnome We're out of here."

"They're in there!" Altha looks for the phone to the cave and back to the rest of his friends, "Allright, guys, it's Morphin Time." 

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers!"

The Gnarly Gnome emerges from the cave as the Power Rangers announce themselves.

"All right, ugly, release the kids," Red demands. 

"Never!" the Gnome laughs evilly.

"Lock them up!" Red shout as she summons her Power Sword.

"Power Ax!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!" with a final clang Red leaps up to grab the assembled weapon and lad at the head of the others, "Power Cannon!"

"Ready!" they Rangers say together as they unleash their combined blast on the Gnarly Gnome.

"Uh-oh." 

Who falls over and explodes.

"Think you beat him?" Rito gloats from the moon before rending down his magic staff, "We'll see about that!"

Red takes lead again as she thrust out her arm to the sky, "I call on the Power of the Mighty Dinozoids!"

As the Gyazoids arrive toward the scene growling, trumpeting, screeching, snarling and so on the Ranger leap into them.

"Let's do it!"

"Right!" Pink and Yellow say together.

"Morph it!" Add Blue and Black.

"Rangers, log on." 

"Beth here – all systems go."  
"This is Velma – I'm nominal."  
"Gery here – ready to rock."  
"I just love this part," Ash giggles. 

"Let's show this freak some Megazord Power." Red leads as she takes out her Power Coin and forms her crystal. "Power up your crystals. We're going to tank mode."  
"Power up! - Link sync up."

"Two, one, mark!"

"All right, I feel a rescue coming on," Pink beams. 

David lets out a silent shriek as as the cave shakes, he had to assume that was the Power Rangers fighting the giant Gnome but that didn't solve the immediate problem, to make matters worse several putties had found them, bumping into him, thankfully he didn't have a voice to shriek and took his jump for just, well to be honest the putties didn't really have the mind to think why one of the slaves jumped or why he was still male. As long as David continued to act submissive, and go where the putties lead them the ruse held, but this was no solution but David was getting an idea and began to spin, to dance, the girls immediately following her lead as they circled around the pair of putties.

Maybe David could use their ignorance to get them all free.

The Putties stopped, looking curiously as David mad a clawing motion with his hand, the girls mirrored it, and the one with wicked claws drew sparks from one of the putties. David smiled, then quickly backed up giving the putties a larger ring to be trapped inside and continued to dance. One spin had the girl with the tail knock both Putties into the dances who all fell over but eventually got back up but David continued the dance with a bop of the head which made the horned girl gore a Puttie in the face, and a couple leg kicks finished the job as Sean's talons mixed with the girls kicks in general caused the putties to fall to pieces.

David smiled, but only for a moment, as he stopped and noticed that the demonic traits fo his friends had become more pronounced, had he done that by making them use them? He shook his head, one problem at a time as he lead the girls through dance back to the main chamber and quickly finished off the remaining putties before collapsing into the Gnarly Gnome's chair, his stomach rumbling it had been quite some time since he last at and while the Gnomes table was full of food that was still cooling he couldn't help himself, motioning to the girls to join him, they had to be starving as well even if they couldn't express it.

Outside the battle was heating up, the Gnarly Gnomes putting up more of a fight then on the ground, forcing the Ranges to change tactics.

"Battle mod now!" Red exclaims.

"Switching into battle mode now!" Blue confirms as the Gyazoid speaks.

"Gyazoid sequence has been initiated. Gyazoid activated." 

The Gyazoid swung at the Gnome who took it like a champ and smashed his armored helmet into the Gyazoids chest as he parried him with a giant rake. Making the Gyazoid stumbled back before snatching the rake from the Gnome who swirled his hands together and launched a ball of energy at the Gyazoid, sparks flying everywhere as their consoles exploded.

"We can't take much more of this!" Pink announces.

David sighed, it was definitely getting worse, while it might have been possible for the girls to pass as boys before they had continued to change, to develop, it seemed to have stopped but there was no way this quartet of ladies could pass for men now, especially not in their form flattering leotards, tights, and lights blouses, even their clothes had completely changed. And that was even looking past the more demonic changes. Alex's horns had to be a good foot long and were a blacking brow like an antelope but straight with no branches and only a slight curve to ward the back of her head, only a series of smaller spike lined the form like the barbs of a cactus or the thorns of a rose, even her nose turned up into a smaller horn. Francis claws had turned his hands into three finger talons with a dark leathery skin with some feather down gathered around the wrists, it even seemed like her arm were a little shorter, or maybe it was just that her legs were longer as she towered over the other girls by a few inches. Then there was Jason's tail which had become long, tick and covered in a soft tan fur, it had changed the least but was far more noticeable and pronounced now. And lastly was Sean whose feet had shredded her shoes to reveal leathery talons like some kind of bird but were thick enough that they could still support her still human frame. David sighed as the world shook he had to assume the ranger were loosing, he had to find a way to get them out of there, looking around he spied the Gnarly Gnome's accordion and slowly pulled it into his lap. He had been lucky with leading the girl but he wanted to get them out of there he would have to try something drastic.

Closing his eyes he tried to remember back to all the time the Gnarly Gnome played, if there was one benefit to being deaf you had to have good eyes to read sign language or lips, he only hoped he could parlay that in music and he began to play, and tried not to think of how much worse the girls would be when this was all over as he stood up and lead the girls back toward the entrance.

Stumbling back the Gnarly Gnome growled, and he spun his hands around again, but as the Ranges braced for another energy attach instead they were surprised when he summoned his accordion to his arms, "Listen to my music. Fall into my power!"

The Rangers grunted as he played and they found themselves in the city, in the Gyazoid, alone, "Damn it where is he?"

Accordion music filled the city along with the Gnomes canceling as one of the buildings knocked them down and they were back at the forest.

"This is ridiculous where is he?"

Suddenly they were in a query and before they could react a massive bolder knocked them over. Pink screaming as his console exploded throwing him from his seat as the Pterodactyl fell from the Gyazoid,

"Ash you alright?" Yellow said leaping from his seat to help him back to controls.

"I've been better," but as he found his seat he cursed, "Damn it couplers are shot, we're down a Zoid!"

"Oh, man," Red grunts as her controls spark, "power up the Gya Sword."

"Without all the Zoids combined? Are you crazy?" Black shouts.

"We don't have much choice!"

Lighting crashed around them, the cockpit going dark as emergency lights lit the place in red just as a tree attacked them.

"Sorry Ash," Red apologizes as the Gyazoid grabs the Pterodactyl in its free hand and the Gya Sword in the other. Just as another building attacks but this time the Pterodactyl deflected the Gnarly Gnome even as bits of the wings broke off.

"Strike three, you're out!" The Rangers said together as the GyaZoids eyes flashed and it brought the Gya Sword down on Gnarly Gnome one final time, destroying him in a shower of fire and explosions.

The Rangers slumping into their chairs with a relived sigh.

"It's finally over."

"That was rough."

"All right, Power Rangers..." Red forced herself to sound confident and energized even though all she wanted to do was collapse into bed, "let's get the guys and take them home." 

"Right," the Rangers said exhausted as they leap from the Gyazoid back to the ground where they find David pulling the Accordion from some bushes, Red smiling.

"Ohhhh a trophy."

But then the rangers saw the girls, and exhausted as they were dropped into fighting stances.

David's eyes went wide as he hug the accordion around his next quickly and put himself between the girls and the Rangers.

"David?" Seas said confused, "Power Rangers? What's going on?" then she shrieked along side the other girls as she saw her breasts, then her feet, "What happened to me!"

David tried to explain in sign language as quickly as possible and hoped someone could understand.

"The Gnarly Gnome did that?" Pink relates, then pointed to the Accordion, "With that?"

"Oh man my dads gonna kill me when I get home," Alex groans as she runs her hands along her horns apprehensively, "are these things real?"

"David says that its the effect of some spell," Pink explains.

"Not cool man," Jason cuts in, her tail thumping the ground irritably, "my folks are gonna freak."

"I don't know," Sean smiles playing with her breasts, "Mom always wanted a girl," before turning her feet inward and scratching the ground, "but the talons have to go."

"Stop that," Black, Blue, and Red bat Sean's hands away from her breasts annoyed, "Boys."

Pink and Yellow laughed.

"Maybe we should take them to Zordonna, let her and Alpha have a look.

"Who?" Francis asked confused.

"You'll know soon enough."

"Ay-Yi-Yi!" Alpha explained as she ran her instruments over the girls, "This is some seriously bad magic."

David gasped as Pink translated to sign language.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Yellow asked concerned.

"The Horn and tail can be amputated," Alpha explains, "But the most we can do with the rest is gloves and special boots. And then there's the entire gender issue."

"I say we just go public," Sean speaks up, "Let people know the kind of stuff were up against, maybe people will be more cautious."

"We were ambushed outside the youth Center how do you guard against that?"

"Alex is right," Zordonna speaks up, "Not every trick Rito tries can be protected against even with knowledge but in the long run it might be easier for you to go public then the try and hide the changes. The changes to your gender alone would require new documents, new names, new lives."

"Yeah but," Jason spoke softly, wringing her tail in her hands nervously, "everyone's going to think we're freaks, monsters!"

"You're not freaks," Pink cuts in, "its disability, like blindness or deafness."

David smiles and then motions to his ears.

"Yeah but," Jason looks away, "It's just..."

"We're all scared," Francis cuts in looking at her claws, "we were turned into monsters, and who know how much worse it would have been without David's quick thinking."

"I'm just wish I understood what that gnome was turning us into," Alex sighs running her hands along her horns again with a shiver.

Zordonna was eerily silent before drawing a long breath, "Judging by Alpha's reading and the physical characteristic I believe Rito was trying to recreate our GyaZoids as humanoid monsters."

"So he was turning us into dinosaurs not demons?" Pink translates for David.

"That is right David, And I fear this won't be the only such attempt, first he steals Blue's morpher and now tries to make GyaZoids of his own, it is too coincidental."

The girls, and David all look to Blue who flusters as Yellow shifts to female form, "We share a morpher, which as you just saw sometimes causes some feedback."

"Man this is messed up," Jason growls, "I just want to go home."

"Rangers would you mind escorting them, I believe your presence may help diffuse any situation that arises. Pink I'd like you to remain behind to help me with some other preparations for our young friends."

"You got it Zordonna."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"No Problem!"

The girls were far less confident.

"Why can't I depend on you you dweebs? This is all your fault." Rito fumes smacking Squatt and Goldar with her staff followed by Baboo, "And yours too, you overgrown blueberry! Why do I keep these fools? They drive me totally nuts!"

"Coming! Just a moment!" an older woman hurried to the door, and gasped as she opened it to see Sean standing next to the Red Ranger, Sean's face red as the ranger next to her.

"H-Hi m-mom."

"Excuse me?"

"It's me your...daughter...Sean..."

"Sean?" the woman says in disbelief looking to the Red Ranger for and explanation, "Are you?"

"The Red Power Ranger, yes. Can we come in? There is a lot to discuss."

"Uh, s-sure," the woman stumbles over her words, "But make it quick my son is long past his curfew and I'm getting worried."

"Mooooom," Sean moans, "don't call it a curfew, I'm not ten." and grits her teach as she speaks lower, "besides you embarrassing me in front of a Power Ranger!"

"Sean?" the older woman say, still in disbelief as she pokes one of Sean's breasts, "Are those...real?"

"Yes," Sean squeaks, her mother faints as she sighs and looks over to the Red Ranger, "this is going to be a long night."


End file.
